


One Vampire Allowed Correspondence

by BadassIndustries, Eglantine, Elenchus, ForksAndArrows, guineamania, pioup, RavenXavier



Series: The Melancholy Remembrances of Emily St Aubert [2]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Multi, after the campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/pseuds/Eglantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/pseuds/Elenchus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForksAndArrows/pseuds/ForksAndArrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioup/pseuds/pioup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/pseuds/RavenXavier
Summary: A collection of the letters sent by the party after they managed to kill Strahd as they face the formidable challenges presented by living past the moment of victory. There's cleric infestations, wailing ghosts and pirates...
Series: The Melancholy Remembrances of Emily St Aubert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047373
Kudos: 1





	1. Everard to Emily and Raisa and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine, Badassindustries and Pioup

**Everard’s first letter**

My dearest Emily, 

I write to you as the surest way to spread any news to the rest of our friends, and because I think Raisa, Clara, and Calliope unlikely (each for their own reasons) to reply with any speed. And I am, as you can perhaps imagine, an impatient correspondent. Moreover, I think _you_ most deserving of news about our doings here in Barovia, because of your touching faith in mine and Escher’s supposed destiny.

You will forgive me that ‘supposed,’ I hope? Elves are too long-lived for perfect monogamy, and while I have taken very little from that side of the family, I am at least suspicious of the notion of fate where lovers are concerned. While I have very direct proof that certain planar beings do indeed enjoy toying with me personally, I cannot abide the notion of some deities meddling in my affairs before I was ever born. And above all, do you really think I have the temperament for that kind of love? You’ve come to know me just as well as anyone, you know perfectly well how flighty and distractible I am. I will leave the idea of true love to steady, true-hearted people such as yourself. 

But forgive me for taking so long to come to my point-- I have been writing poetry and have entirely forgotten how to be concise (if I ever knew). I am pleased to say I have killed Escher; I am sorry to say I was forced to do it twice. 

Have you recovered from your swoon? Forgive me, I couldn’t resist. However, it is true: the only cure for vampirism we were able to discover was for the vampire in question to die and be revived again. I assured Escher I had undergone precisely this process myself, with almost no ill effects. _He_ said if he came back with a great, huge scar on his face, I’d better just leave him dead. By the way, I’ve gotten an eye-patch and I daresay it’s rather dashing. 

I called once more upon our old friend the Abbot. He has taken the news of Count S’s passing with all the equanimity one would expect of a celestial being, though I think he’s rather confused about what on earth to do with Vasilka. I don’t suppose you’d be able to secure her a place at your old school? She won’t do very well in Elvish or elocution or singing class, but perhaps she could take up bare-knuckle boxing. At any rate, do let me know, as the Abbot really is due a few more favors from me, all things considered. 

One such thing being the whole bother of the murder I committed in his study. It _wasn’t_ a murder really, as Escher agreed to it, but it wasn’t very pleasant. But no matter, the Abbot brought him back to life-- only for us to discover that his spells weren’t fit for the purpose. Escher was still a vampire, and very much not appreciative of the fact that I’d thrown open all the curtains in anticipation of his waking. I expect Clara could have warned us, but this divine magic’s all beyond me. All in all, Escher was not best pleased. 

It did occur to me that a certain lady might solve this problem. But knowing that she coveted Escher in the past, I did not trust that she would allow me to absorb the debt for the favor, and did not think it fair or right that Escher should be shunted from one thralldom directly into another. So I did not suggest it. 

Fortunately, you would hardly recognize Barovia these days, we’re positively dripping with clerics. They crawl out of every crevice and preach on every street corner; if you leave your window open at night, you’ll wake up in the morning to five of them in your room debating. The mists have gone and it turns out there are great many people who think Barovia needs the gods instead. I confess that having had a bit to drink, I approached one of them a few weeks ago and asked where exactly they were when the land _actually_ needed saving. Incidentally, I’ve discovered a new _gift_ from my lady patroness: I can’t bear to touch iron and steel, just like faeries in old stories. Dashed inconvenient when you’re meant to be dueling with rapiers, but as you can surely imagine, Escher stepped in as a capital second. 

I digress. (I blame the poetry again.) We ventured to Vallaki (don’t ask how the Baroness is doing, the weight of the letter would kill this raven) and found ourselves the most powerful cleric we could. It took ages and was incredibly tedious, but we did eventually track down someone who we’d been told would have the ability to do it--the only trick would be persuading them. 

At risk of sounding boastful, you can only imagine--between the two of us--how _that_ went.

These clerics are all terribly concerned, you see, with ridding Barovia of its darkness if they can. What darker than a vampire--than a _consort of Lord S himself?_ What finer symbol of the changes that have come over Barovia, of the hope that even this darkest and strangest of lands can be redeemed from the corruption of its former lord? Well, this poor cleric just couldn’t resist. (And before you ask, no magical charm at all was involved--at least as far as I’m aware. I have discovered my control over that particular ability is perhaps not as complete as I would like.) 

We undertook the spell in the dead of night, just in case. Afterwards, poor Escher was exhausted and went straight to sleep, which struck me as a rather human thing to do, and so for the first time, I slept beside him. I woke very early, feeling him rise from the bed, and though I kept my distance I confess I did follow him out of the house. 

The sun was rising. I do not think you have had the opportunity to see a Barovian sunrise. Now that the skies have cleared, I do not think I have seen any view in Faerun as extraordinary as the sun coming over the mountains here--but perhaps that is only because I know what it took to bring us the sight of it. Every time I see it, I think of the way Muriel looked, standing in the sun after Lord S’s defeat. I have never doubted that our efforts were worth all that we risked, but seeing her see the sunlight was when I really understood what we had done. 

Escher did not look quite the way she did as the sun rose and the light fell on him. He looked at the growing light as if he still did not trust it not to burn him. He turned up his sleeves and held his palms, the undersides of his wrists, up to the light. 

I have never disclosed to you my age (and do not intend to now), but he looked to me in that moment so terribly, terribly young. 

It occurred to me how fragile vampires really are. Do not laugh! Of course they have strength and power we cannot dream of--but they are also wounded by the smallest, simplest things. They cannot cross a river, enter a home, watch a sunrise. They are consumed by thirst and longing. Their lives are so very small. 

This is why I have been writing so much poetry, you see--to try and make some sense--or if not sense, at least verse--of the sensation this sight engendered in me. I cannot tell how long he stood there, unaware that I was watching him--unaware, I think, of anything except the light and warmth of the rising sun--and I myself unaware of anything but him. 

We rested several days more in Vallaki, and then returned to the vineyard, it having been several weeks since we last sojourned there. The Martikovs are, by the way, all very well, and as kind and hospitable as ever. They have been more than generous whenever Escher and I have tramped unannounced up to their doorstep to beg hospitality. Not that Muriel would allow them to do otherwise-- though on this occasion Escher did make a point of demonstrating his new ability to enter dwellings uninvited. It is from said dwelling I write this letter, as a respite from all my useless poetry, which I will have to burn now that Escher can actually spend the night indoors and may chance upon it. If he shares your belief in soulmates (I have not asked), I suppose he must once have thought his was Lord S. Surely that would be enough to turn anyone off the notion of destined lovers, if not love entirely.

But no matter: there is a reason my lady patroness was drawn to both of us, and it is because we share her desire for pleasure and variety. Indeed, I think she’s rather pleased by this turn of events. My only hope is to find a way to divest myself of her influence before our friendship begins to bore her. But there I am presumptuous: I have fulfilled my promise to Escher to help him and I, unlike Lord S and my lady patroness, will demand nothing of him in return. It may be the tedium of long companionship is of no concern. 

There is a very long letter for a very short tale--you may summarize it to Clara and Raisa as my having rid the land of a very irritating vampire--but I suppose Calliope might share your willingness to indulge my lengthier observations.

You must visit soon--perhaps to collect Vasilka?--and write sooner. Some enterprising traders have set up shop in Barovia village, and there are some rather charming clothes to be had there now, so you simply have no excuse not to come see us. And Muriel has asked me to remind her you promised to teach her to dance. 

Your devoted companion and friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

**In reply to Everard’s first letter of 8-12-2020**

_My dear Everard,_

_You wished for a swift reply and I am happy to give it._

_I know young men occasionally feel skittish when faced with unending marital bliss. Do not worry, this will fade. You must not misunderstand me though. I do not believe some higher power (aside from possibly, your noble Patroness) had a hand in your meeting with Escher. No, when I speak of true love or soulmates, I mean that your souls recognised each-other as kindred spirits. How else could you have gotten such a profound bond after so short an acquaintance?_ [this is not my domain but yes, if you were better matched it would be creepy.]

 _Everard, you wretch! You could not have told me that any other way? I have spoiled both my letter and my morning gown with ink in shock. But I’ll have you know I did not faint. Perhaps I would have, had I a handsome gentleman in whose arms I might have swooned, but in that I remind you I would have taken_ _your example_ _._ [Ha! Everard making fun of other people for fainting. Hilarious.] _No, though I was profusely shocked, I merely broke a quill and splashed ink everywhere. I will have to start anew._

_My dear Everard,_

_True love does exist, as you have amply demonstrated that even Death cannot part lovers. And do not dare call yourself anything but loyal in my sight, Everard. I have seen proof of the opposite countless times. Furthermore, I will not accept long lives as an argument against lifelong love, when we have personally seen true love that has outlived centuries._ [Also think of how annoyed Strahd would be.]

_The chief of my news is that we delivered the children safely back to the Duchess of Daggerford. She was quite surprised to see us return, I believe she thought our entire party lost. I do not believe word of your possible demise reached your family, so you need not worry on that account. We were given quite a tidy sum in reward, which of course I will keep safe for you all. Perhaps when next we meet we can go patronise some of those new Barovian boutiques you mention. I admit Barovian fashions have grown on me. (Not the capes though, I’m afraid. That Robe of Useful Items has been carefully packed away never to see light of day again. So useful, but such an unflattering silhouette!) I do not feel myself drawn to rejoining Society, though the Duchess kindly invited me to take tea with her. I was not sad to decline, since we were on our way to meet Raisa’s family. While in Barovia I longed for polite society, but now we have returned I found the Duchess’ society strangely lacking._

_I own I have felt some guilt that I abandoned Vasilka’s education, even though there were very pressing grounds for it. I am sure my old schoolmistress Mme Augustin would be delighted to take on Vasilka, she is such a quick student, after all. It would be my pleasure to arrange it, especially if it may help you and Escher. If you would please convey to Escher my sincere delight in your news. That of his newfound mortality, not his death, of course. It was such a horror, to discover Escher locked up in the tomb, merely because he dared to give you aid. Should he ever wish to confide in someone about his experiences, I have one or two friends who have experienced similar fates, however briefly._ ~~ _I myself know what it is like to be locked up in a castle by a cruel Count._ [Wait is that Count still alive or do I have to kill another one?]~~ _On that subject I have happy news to report. For the first time since childhood, I have managed to travel unmolested by brigands or fortune hunters. Any who might have dark intentions shrink away when faced with Raisa’s formidable figure. And perhaps news has gotten around of us killing one Count, so another might be forwarned that it would be foolish to pursue me now._

 _I am sorry to hear about your newfound metallic difficulties._ [Find someone to gild or silver the hilt for you, as a plus it’ll make people underestimate you, and make sure the steel blade only comes into contact with the other guy. Sorted.] _I would send you my silver rapier, but I’m afraid Raisa hasn’t quite given up on my mastering swordfighting somewhere in the next decade at least. In any case, arriving with a sword in hand made Raisa’s nephews look at me in awe, which smoothed over our introductions quite a bit._ [Though Maya will kill me if they become soldiers as well.]  


_I have half a letter to Calliope, languishing on my writing desk. I cannot finish it, as I am not sure of the propriety of the advice I am most wishing to give her. Delicate matters ought better to be broached in person, after all. I will convey to her your news, likewise I will write to Clara. My estate seems to have become haunted in my absence, I would like her advice on a suitable way to deal with this uninvited guest._ [I hate ghosts.]

 _If you would allow me to broach another delicate matter, I would like to send you the information of another friend of mine. She is an attorney specialising in marital separation. I am aware that most marriage ceremonies include the words ‘death do us part’ but in the case of vampiric marriage, perhaps it would be wise to study the marriage articles. I’m sure you with your “flighty and distractable nature” (you realise I quote your own words only to show my complete disagreement) couldn’t possibly have thought about it, but it would bring your friends peace to know your Escher was truly free of Lord S._ _( ~~and free for new commitments)~~_ _And of course, there is the delicate matter of the inheritance to consider. The castle may have shaken to dust, but if I know royalty, S. had other properties hidden away._

 _Please send my love to Muriel_ [and mine] _, I do hope you’re taking proper care of her_ [you better] _. I could not burden this raven with gifts, but I have included the seeds of some wildflowers I collected. I thought perhaps it might be nice to start a garden in Sergei’s memory. I fully intend to teach Muriel to dance, and will begin to discuss my travel plans with Raisa the moment certain domestic troubles are smoothed over._ [Damn ghost.] _It is almost pleasant, to have a life filled with little troubles again. The ghost is scaring the farmers, a neighbour has taken an unsuitable bride and there’s even some shocking gossip about my whereabouts the past few months. These my dear Raisa takes great delight in dispelling. I really do not know how I did without her all these years._ ~~[She did just fine and I worry someday she'll realise that she doesn’t need m…] ~~_~~(~~ Though to you I can own I would perhaps prefer it if our assembled weaponry could not be such a regular sight in my drawing room)._ [Like I’d trust nothing trying to attack her in her drawing room just because it looks fancy.]

_I am glad you have spent your time writing poetry and contemplating the beauties of life. You deserve it, after the horrors that have been visited on you._

_Your devoted friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. you said when we parted you would make me regret opening up my home to you. To this I can only say: the grounds of my estate include a vineyard and I defy even you and Escher together to make a dent in its production._

_P.p.s. Raisa arrived just now, so I will hand this letter to her before giving it to the Raven. I’m sure she will wish to add her wellwishes._

Everard, Only had time to skim your letter ( _good lord)._ Happy for Escher (and yes, for you). Say sorry about scorching him with my borrowed sword after he saved your life. Coming home was… interesting. My sister was rather surprised to see me arrive with a noble lady in tow. (Maybe you should come next time to really give her something to wonder about.) (Don’t worry Niko and Artur are too young to fall in love with you.) And not very happy about me disappearing without a trace for months. I’m not sure how much she believed me about the Vampire Count and the Curse and being kept away by _fog_ of all things. If Emily wasn’t with me, I might not believe it myself anymore. 

~~ I felt bad leaving Maya and the boys again so soon, but it’s even harder to feel at home there than before Strahd.  ~~

Try and take take of yourself will you, Raisa.

**Everard’s second letter**

Dearest Emily,

Congratulations: if the aim of your letter was to make me blush, you have succeeded. I am only sorry you could not witness the fruits of your labor in person. Muriel did, and was heartily amused. To address your points as briefly as possible: I require nothing in the way of lawyers and intend nothing in the realm of matrimony. Really, after claiming to be bashful of ‘delicate matters’! 

(On that note, tell me what reply you receive from Calliope, and if it is unsatisfactory, _I_ will write and offer all the encouragement you are too ladylike to give.) 

As for the money, I would take it as a great favor if you would see my share distributed to whichever of our friends seems most in need of it. Clara’s new wards could surely do with a bit of support, and I expect our adventure did not work out quite to the hourly rate Raisa had hoped. I entirely trust your judgment in this. 

I am pleased indeed to hear of your success in travel and in training, and have no doubt you will have handily dispatched any ghosts by the time you receive this reply to your letter. I hope you will have likewise banished any guilt over Vasilka; the Abbot certainly seemed untroubled, and while I could not exactly question the lady herself, I do not think it entirely within her powers to imagine a world beyond the abbey, much less beyond Barovia. 

If you will forgive me the impertinence of offering advice to both you and Raisa (for I know you will pause in your skimming when you see your own name): it is very hard to return home and find it does not feel like one anymore (or perhaps to realize, thanks to absence, that it never did). I think you both very brave for choosing to return; I would also suggest you should not labor too hard to be precisely who and what you were, and to fit exactly the way you used to. In a way, I think I am lucky--I cannot pretend I have not been changed by our experiences. But we all have, you know, even if only some of us bear the outward signs. 

For example: I cannot imagine another evil count daring to cross your path, Raisa standing guard or no. 

In hopes of Raisa actually reading this letter, I will conclude here. 

Ever your devoted friend,  
Everard, Lord V. 

PS Apologies for returning to this letter having promised to conclude it, but I am intrigued indeed by your notion of kindred spirits-- though I fear I must reject it even so. What I saw in Escher was-- well, in the first instance, _look_ at him. Next, you must recall I encountered him at a time when I remained very uncertain where I stood with my lady patroness, what I owed her, what debts she expected me to repay. The realization that she had once pursued him (or did I fail to tell you that?) was of course intriguing to me, and then alarming when I found he did not remember her. My fascination was formed entirely on the basis of selfishness, I’m afraid: curiosity about what his existence might bode for my own future. 

(He is here in the room as I write this and I believe suspects I am writing about him, so I will try to be brief…) 

Of course I join you in your horror at his experiences at the hands of Lord S., though I confess I have never quite said as much to him. Nor has he ever inquired about how my various transformations came about. The past is past, after all, and I cannot see what boring him with my adventures in the Temple would accomplish, and I expect he feels the same. He’s out of that wretched place, away from wretched people who discard those they care about like old playthings when they tire of them. 

You are going to seize upon that ‘care about’ like a stubborn terrier. Yes, of course I care about him-- I always care about the people I ~~sleep~~ spend time with. But it is not There are times ~~Whenever I~~ I cannot quite think how to explain the intimacies we have shared in a manner that will not embarrass you-- or how to make you understand how little they have to do with love. If you do not take my meaning, perhaps Raisa will explain. 

But in Escher I see a person who did not deserve to be eternally punished for his mistakes. Perhaps I am surrendering sense to poetry, but I cannot condemn a very young, very handsome man-- a farmer’s son-- who wanted more from his life than trudging through a dreary shadowplane with no hope of going anywhere or becoming anything-- who perhaps feared aging and death-- who perhaps at time mistakes charm and power for deeper things. 

(Have I mentioned that he, too, was a student of bardic magic? It is fascinating to find how vampirism sharpens one’s edges--I can almost imagine Lord S may have been a tolerable fellow before it all--but now I find the real Escher is really every bit the musician: moody and particular, but always in pursuit of beauty. We have played together a few times, and when we do I feel so very near the power I used to have. But that is a topic for a letter to Calliope, perhaps.) 

Besides which, the ring he gave me saved my life--and, as you say, he protected me (and all of us) in other ways as well, and paid for it. So I felt compelled to help him as we have helped so many in Barovia. The coincidence of our shared connection to the Lady of Delights (which he does not even remember!) is the only divine kinship at work here. 

And I implore you again to just _look at him._ Is any further explanation really required? 

**In reply to Everard’s second letter**

_My dearest Everard,_

_I have blushed for you so often I cannot feel very sorry for returning the favour. It was not, however, my intent to make you blush. Maiden modesty forbids me to speak on many matters, but I feel we have grown so close I might be permitted a little more freedom._

_Calliope’s reply, I’m afraid, was wholly devoid of any progress in those ‘delicate matters’. Her answer was encouraging, I suppose, but if she feels only time will reveal her true feelings I do not think it right to try and coax her along at greater speed. I do feel a bit bashful, as you say, at the fact that Calliope showed Ezmeralda my little hints, but I can only hope that opened up the way to further opening of their hearts and minds to each other. I made sure not to be too pointed in my questions, so I’m sure all is well._

_But I hardly felt I needed to be delicate around you, as I have both seen Escher embrace you and you have, of your own volition, admitted to the other intimacies you have shared. Is it so strange that I would look out for your future as I would for any of my friends?_

_You did tell us what drew you to Escher, that night in Argynvastholt when we slept on the floor anxious to not let any one of us out of our sight. It has not changed my certainty that your souls were drawn to each other. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind and though I own your Escher is uncommonly handsome, we have met many incredibly beautiful people, none of which made your wit spark as much as Escher did._

_Perhaps I will indeed ask Raisa to explain those intimacies you speak of. I cannot conceive of any that, founded on the experiences your connection is based on, wreathed in the care and affectionate gestures you have displayed, cannot be deemed some form of love._

_Even if you say you do not share a love, you will acknowledge you share a fate. You know, as we all do, that suffering through certain experiences cannot but carve companions into our hearts. Even when my true love will come, I know a part of my heart will still be dedicated to the five of my dearest companions, who saved my life and gave me hope when all was dark around me._

_Regarding your advice, I own I have found myself restless now I have returned home. I have ascribed it to feeling the lack of my dear companions too keenly, but I know you are right. We have all been changed by the terrors of Barovia. Although I still delight in more delicate pursuits, I can no longer pretend that being asked to dance by the right person is my chief concern. I do not like to go about without my crossbow and I feel anxious when Raisa is out of my sight for too long. It is foolish of me, I am fully aware of it. Raisa does not have the temperament to sit and embroider, so I have taken to occasionally bringing my embroidery or my watercolours to the stockyard so I can watch her train. She still persists in occasionally making me join in with my rapier, which I try to not let the servants see. It feels much more unbecoming here than it did in Barovia._

_Please, do not shorten your letters on my account. Or Raisa’s either. I would not ask her to keep up with all my correspondence, but I’m sure she would like to hear anything you would like to tell her. On that note, I have persuaded Raisa to accept a larger part of our reward. It took a great deal of persuasion, as you can imagine. I will try and find a safe way to send Clara her share._

_On another matter; I resent being compared to a dog. If you must compare me to an animal, at least make it an elegant one. Poetry I could at least share with my schoolfriends who do not have the stomach for half of what went on in Barovia. They all adore Raisa of course, as is only sensible, but they do keep on asking for details of our adventures and then fainting when I mention shooting someone through the heart..._

_You say there is no divine kinship between you and yet sharing music with him rekindles something thought lost in you. I am glad he is a bard, so he can truly appreciate you. Don’t you realise that Escher, in his pursuit of beauty, has found you?_

~~_I am afraid too, but we must hope we would be loved just as well, even if we were no longer_ ~~

_My dear Everard. Escher has let you kill him twice. Surely that trust deserves some openness in return? At least in regards to your Lady. It would be disloyal to let him labour on without giving him the full story. I assure you, he will still think well of you, when he knows it all._

_In answer to your last comment, I have not had much opportunity to look at Escher, since I was rather too absorbed in matching wits with Strahd when we met. Perhaps you ought to draw me a portrait so I can do so at my leisure._

_I will remain forever,_

_Your devoted friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. now I am returned home, I am reminded how unseemly it is for me to be exchanging letters with an unmarried gentleman. Fortunately, I cannot find it in myself to care about propriety in this matter. I await your response with anticipation._

[On a separate piece of paper]

Everard, Emily insists that I ~~waste paper~~ write to you separately and is looking rather pink so I assume some “delicate matters” were discussed. Are you two having a blushing contest? Her friends would be _shocked_ , though not as much as if they knew what you asked me to explain (they don’t need that to think I’m a bad influence thank you) (can’t wait until they met _you_ ).

~~I don’t think you need to worry about me trying to fit in my old life too much.~~ Emily’s training would be going better if she would just use the stockyard to train like the rest of us. At least the secrecy means anyone who tries anything will get a nasty surprise. I haven’t been allowed to stab the ghost. I _have_ looked at Escher but not as much as I’ve seen you moon over him. You don’t need to marry him, just, don’t let yourself get in the way alright? This wasn’t worth a whole sheet. Raisa.

PS: ~~Emily gave me You didn’t have t… you’re sure you don’t~~ Thank you. 

PPS: _Now_ you’re really going to have to let my sister cook you dinner. 

PPPS: Don’t be succinct on my account, think of poor Emily. 


	2. Emily and Calliope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Somuchbetterthanthat and Badassindustries

_My dear Calliope,_

_I hope this letter finds you well (or finds you at all, how fortunate I feel that I can once more make use of a functional postal system). It has scarce been a week since we saw each other last, but I have to my embarrassment found I forgot to return the Tarokka cards Ezmeralda so kindly lent me. Please assure her I intend to return them at the earliest possible moment. I have many questions about the cards and my ability to use them, I hope dear Ezmeralda will indulge me. Madam Eva said I was “of the blood” and I regret our more pressing concerns prevented me from asking. Perhaps Ezmeralda might be able to answer some of my questions. I drew a card to ascertain your well-being and the answer was encouraging, which soothed my nerves greatly. I do hope the road treats you both well!_

_You will be happy to hear Raisa and I returned all the children safely to the Duchess of Daggerford and the reward will be able to fund many an adventure. I successfully persuaded the Duchess that you and Muriel ought to share in the reward, even without being hired by her. It seems I have grown quite bold in the face of Nobility. Did we ever tell you that was what lead us to Barovia? When we see each other again we must take the time to properly tell you the adventures we had before we met you. Finding you in that cabin has been one of the great happinesses of my life, I hope you know that. Nonetheless I am glad you were spared the dreadful experience of Durst Manor. (Though I own I was spared a good deal of it as well, as Everard was kind enough to leave me in a magically induced dead swoon for twenty minutes instead of waking me. )_

_Do forgive me, but I have left this letter lying on my writing desk a shockingly long time and I have just received a letter from him in which he dared to mention he thought a shocking piece of news might make me swoon. Raisa agreed with me that such a remark coming from him was quite preposterous. It also reminded me that, the one instance that I fainted in his presence, he manfully failed to catch me. His Escher is far more gallant in that regard. (You see I miss him enough I am forced to complain to you about it.)_

_I am very glad to be home (and free from the society of so many children). Raisa’s sister was surprised to see me, but welcoming enough. I do not believe she is accustomed to receiving calling cards. It is a shock to be home among my familiar fields and flowers, almost as if Barovia was nothing but a frightful dream. Excepting of course, the dear friends I made there._

_In other news, my estate is sadly haunted. Raisa offered to take care of the problem for me, but I am afraid the ghost might be one of my forebears. It wouldn’t do to kill my own ancestor, of course. I will try to ascertain their identity the next moment the spectre stops wailing. I must admit, a cleric’s aid might be very helpful in this instance. By the by, Everard informs me Barovia is overrun with clerics right now. He seems rather irritated by it, but at least it helped him revive Escher. I would not dare break his confidence, but I will tell you that the beautiful way Everard spoke of Escher brought me nearly to tears. He may deny it, but I know those two are meant to be together._

_Raisa has persuaded me that I do not need to give a ball in honour of her arrival here. I thought it might be nice to introduce her to all my friends in one fell swoop, but I do understand since the Count’s party was her first experience of a ball, she may have no love for the amusement. I will devise some other method to make her known to my friends. When you visit, you must let me throw you a party._ ~~_Perhaps you and Ezmeralda will give me an occasion to hold a celebration for you both?_ _It would bring me great joy to have all my friends once more together._ ~~

_Everard has requested I convey some information to you, though he left it to my own discretion how much of his letter I communicate. Suffice to say he is doing well, though he is denying his and Escher’s connection as anything but companions in pleasure (if you will forgive the crude phrasing. He spoke to me of some things that made me blush in spite of myself). I believe the spectre of his Patroness hangs over him darkly. Perhaps you and Ezmeralda might stumble upon a solution for his problem. He seems to be travelling around Barovia, I dearly hope Muriel is keeping him company. We are all left altered by our time in Barovia but Everard, I believe, the most. None of us should face these bright new dawns alone._

_I must confess another fear that preys greatly on my mind. It was not immediately noticeable in the weakly returning sunlight of Barovia, but here in the sunny South it could not escape my notice that Raisa no longer has a shadow. I do not know what it means and she seems unaltered in all other respects. She is just as kind and brave and good as ever, so I cannot believe she has lost a part of her soul as some stories say about the shadowless. I find myself cursing Strahd in the strongest terms when I think of him having the means to do us injury even after death._

_I have left this letter on my desk for far too long, uncertain how to broach a delicate matter. Let me approach the matter this way. One of my particular friends has struck up a friendship with a woman who lives by the sword. They have quickly found themselves in a state of profound mutual admiration. Enough that they have decided to stay together a while, after certain events. The question now is the nature of that admiration, since they have many interests in common and the excitement of their recent difficulties may cloak the intentions of the heart in shadows. What would you advise my friend, in regards to her newfound feelings for her friend? I believe she may not be aware of the precise nature of her feelings and I am unsure whether it would be wise of me to meddle._

_Do give my love to Ezmeralda. It lifted my heart greatly, to know that you two decided to travel together. I hope we will be able to meet each other again soon. I have decided to turn a section of my father’s library over to tales of adventure. I will rely on you to bring me some. If you ever need any assistance, I am here for you. Raisa sends her love of course, but I believe she is out doing soldierly things, the specifics of which I am not aware of. There seems to be a great deal of training involved in brandishing swords that large. I am very eager to send off this letter, now that I finally managed to finish it, so I will ask her to join me in my next letter. Until then, farewell._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Emily St Aubert_

**Calliope’s answer to Emily**

_Dear Emily,_

_It would seem the ravens still follow our steps, as your letter appears to have found me quite easily, despite Ezmeralda and I being on the road more often than not. I am reassured to learn Raisa and yourself have made your way back home safely, and that the children have also been reunited with their families. I thank you wholeheartedly for arguing my case (and Muriel’s, of course) to the Duchess, though truly I did not expect any reward at all. Still I am happy to know that the money is in your safe hands, and if any occasion should arise when you feel it might be useful for someone in need, please do feel free to use it on my behalf. I would be most obliged._

_I have passed along your messages to Ezmeralda. Do not worry about the tarots cards. They are dear to her, but she knows they will return to her in due time; until then, she’s acquired another deck from friends last time we stopped in a Vistani camp, right before we left Barovia. She insists this is not something she is very proficient at, but for my part I am quite admirative of her talents, as so far her readings have allowed us to avoid many small troubles on the road. Just last week we avoided a village we were told afterwards had been taken over by quite aggressive spiders. Of course we’d discussed the idea of turning back to help, but as it turned out a small party — not unlike our little group, which made me unexpectedly melancholic — had managed to already deal with the problem._

_I believe Ezmeralda might have been a little disappointed; I have come to realize that lone adventuress as she seemed to appear at first glance, she has such a good heart and is always ready to get herself involved in adventures as long as they benefit someone in distress. In that I suppose we are indeed well-matched, as it is my deepest belief that we should do as much good as we can with the power we are given. Still, she is much braver than I am. All the courage that you and our friends have insuffled in my heart is nothing yet compared to hers. You’ve seen it through your own eyes, though, and I’m saying nothing new to you — my apologies._

_At least those adventurers offered us a great tale. I have half a mind to buy myself a notebook, next time we stop in a town, so I can start writing the stories down. My memory is good — though not as exceptional as yours — but knowledge is so easily lost when it isn’t written. I’ve asked Ezmeralda if she would contact her mentor for me and ask if he had any advice to make my writing as pleasant as it can be. This made her laugh — and now she refuses to give me a definite answer as to whether or not she has reached him or not. I believe I should be worried I’m annoying her, but she keeps smiling every time I ask, so I cannot be too bothersome._

_But this is quite enough about me. I hope you don’t mind that I have shared some of the problems you have raised with Ezmeralda, as she knows much of the world. She agrees that there might be something to fear about Raisa’s shadow, though not in the immediate, as you both are, I dearly hope, mostly keeping out of danger. Still, we’ve agreed to spend some time in a library soon to find books that might be relevant and helpful. It upsets me to think that you both escaped Barovia only to have this quiet threat looming over your heads. If we stumble upon a solution, I will write to you immediately. In those matters, Clara might know more of course — if she’s able to help you, please tell me! And if there is any need for my help, Ezmeralda and I will come as quickly as we can._

_I am rather relieved that Everard is alright. Truth to be told, I was worried about him. Not so because I don’t trust his inner strength (though he does truly have quite the talent for fainting, doesn’t he?) but because he seemed to me sadder and sadder as we went on with our quest. Of course I might have been wrong — you and Muriel were always closest to him, but if he finds happiness with Escher, then I am happy for him. You’ll forgive me for not questioning more the nature of their relationship, as I’m afraid those matters tend to confuse me more often than not. As ever though I refer to your judgement — especially as I know now Everard to be boisterous only in appearance._

_I wish I could help him with that Goddess of his, I truly do, but I am afraid I do not have easy answers for him nor, indeed, for myself. Away from Barovia, the scar on my face itches. Did I ever tell you, Emily? I was not always so attune to the storms. I’d once been convinced that my path was a scholarly one, and it would appear the God I had tried so hard to contact what seems forever ago hadn’t forgotten me after all. Please do not judge me for what I will admit now: I do not want to go back to my old ways. I have discovered in lighting and rain something that makes me feel so much better — my only fear is that those powers are not fully mine and they never were. Everard has shown that there are prices to pay, and sometimes they cost greatly. Perhaps there lays somewhere a safe way to cut ties with those Gods; if there is, I will find it. If not for me, then for our friend._

_Had he given you any news of Muriel and her family? I hope the vineyard is doing well nowadays. I still have the sending stone they had gifted me, but I have felt rather too shy to use it again. It seems rather forward, after all; maybe I will send a letter instead, now that I know the Ravens are keen on helping. I have no doubt they’ll find Muriel even more easily than they did I._

_This letter is getting quite long, I apologize. You’ve talked of a ghost, as well. Please tell Raisa not to stab it, will you? The truth is, Emily, ghosts are usually violent because they cannot be heard, or seen; there are lonely creatures that have forgotten much of themselves most often than not. They are terrified and envious of the bright and warm world we live in and that they cannot go back to. If you can, secure the help of someone that knows how to reach their plan of existence. Sometimes, all they need to be appeased is a friendly ear and I know no one as good and kind as you. If, of course, they insist on causing you trouble, then the kindest thing to do is banish them properly. I have never done it myself, but Ezmeralda tells me there is a spell for it. I’m sure Clara, once again, will be able to settle this for you quickly if it goes that far._

_As for your last question, I’m afraid I’m quite perplexed by it; as I have told you above, matters of the heart are quite obscure to me. But I have every faith in you — you, contrary to me, are a specialist of love, and you will find the right words to guide your friend, I’m sure of it._

_On that note, please tell Raisa I send her my love, and I hope she is finding life in the South a happy one. If you do manage to make her dance, I will love to see it with my own eyes one day soon. If you both need anything at all, please reach out. Otherwise, I will be of course very glad to hear from you both — as well as all our other friends — regularly from now on as I find that I miss you all very much, even if I’m lucky enough not to travel alone._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Calliope_

  
  


_PS: pardon for the late, messy addition; upon discussing that last point with Ezmeralda, I think I finally understand what you were trying to say. I am still unsure of what to tell you, but I believe what I would tell your_ friend _is not to worry about giving a name to what she is feeling. Sometimes we do not need words. If your_ friend _is enjoying the present times with her companion, is that not already sufficient? If there must be more than friendship, surely this will let itself be known in time. As long as_ ~~_you and Raisa_~~ _your friends are happy, then I believe it is all that matters._


	3. A Collection of Papers Found On Muriel Vinshaw's Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by ForksandArrows

Dear Clara (and Victor and Stella) , 

I hope you are all well. Actually, I assume you are well, because I cannot imagine what kind of danger could pose a real threat to you. It'd have to be worse than Strahd, which doesn't seem likely. 

If there was a problem, though, let me know; I can be there in a few days. Everard, and, therefore, Escher (who is now an ex-vampire, so no worries!), will want to come too, I'm sure. Please don't face any serious dangers alone. ~~Sometimes I still have nightmares~~

Sorry, I got carried away. That's not why I was writing. I'm writing because I am very worried about the children's education. I thought I should warn you:

There is still a lot of work to be done, of course, but Barovia is changing so much, soon it'll be unrecognizable! I'm sure you wouldn't want Victor and Stella to be ill acquainted with their own homeland, so as soon as you've had your fill of exploring foreign lands, you must come visit us. 

As you see, it's the only reasonable course of action.

Lots of love, 

Muriel

* * *

CHESS VICTORIES

ESCHER: IIII IIII II

MURIEL: ~~I~~ → _It doesn’t count if you throw pieces at your opponent._

It does if you get him on the head.

* * *

Dear Calliope, 

How is the adventuring going? How is Ezmeralda? ~~(Everard said wink. I think he says so just because he knows I can’t wink.)~~

We are all well, if very busy. “Rebuilding” (that’s what Adrian keeps calling it, but it seems to me we are just plain building more often than not) is a lot of work, turns out.

So many houses are empty now, and it’s a bit of a struggle to find them a use. I've gone into a few myself. It's very strange to see the beds unmade, the bread still on the kitchen counter, the one sock half-way darned. All covered with perfectly undisturbed dust, like a lid on the moment. Soul or no soul, this was someone's home.

Not that everything is that gloomy! 

I've talked to the abbot (still creepy) and to a few "respectable" citizens (can you believe it?) and I think they may establish a library open to all. I don't know much about these sorts of things, but it seems a fine project to me. 

It's all very ~~cool~~ ~~pretty~~ ~~shiny~~ intellectually stimulating, so I'm sure you'll want to see it. You and Ezmeralda are very invited, whenever you get tired of your travels. 

I promise the improvements in Barovia are very nice and worth seeing. I’ll show you around!

Love, 

Muriel

* * *

TO DO

  * Interview ravens for postal service
  * Can roc birds be trained to carry packages? Research
  * Mend buttons on shirt
  * Learn to mend buttons on shirt
  * Sunbathe



  
  


* * *

Dear Emily and Raisa,

How are you both? Are you going to parties? Have you killed anything of late? Have you killed anything _at a party_?

Thank you so much for the seeds. We planted them and the new garden looks very promising. We also cleaned a bit the area around the pond and I am told the children of Krezk rather enjoy that area now - I think that must be good, it keeps them occupied. 

I wanted to ask if we could maybe name the gazebo after Godfrey. Normally I’d say the fewer people who know your name, the better, but I don’t think that counts for someone in Godfrey’s position. If getting rid of Strahd was at all possible, it’s because of him, he should get some recognition. But I wouldn’t know who to talk to, so for now I’ve just carved his initials in a corner. I hope he appreciates, even if it’s not much.

Anyways, Krezk’s new garden is coming along beautifully, is what I wanted to say. Next time I go there I want to plant some herbs too, for everyone to use. Now that we have sunshine we must make the most of it.

But really I think you could only appreciate it in person. You should come see it, and I promise to treat you to the best vintage. ~~I miss you both~~ Everard misses you both.

Love,

Muriel

  
  


* * *

_A Poetic Homage, on the Occasion of Lord Everard Vanquelin Being Late To Dinner Because He Is A Very Busy Poet,_

_Respectfully Dedicated by Stephania Martikov and Muriel Vinshaw_

There was a young man from Faerun,

Who wistfully sighed at the moon,

But what of his drink

We shudder to think

We think he’d better come soon.

_A New Poetic Homage_

There was a young man with a tail,

who liked well his wine and his ale.

We had to drink up

His bottle and cup

Lest our excellent vintage went stale.

* * *

Dear Ismark,

Heard from Adrian, who heard from Bray, that you’re looking for a copy of Strahd’s tax-collection paperwork. Davian says it’s “the first step to rebuilding”. Please write back if you need help with the search and also clarify what they’re supposed to be for, because I’m not sure I got it. Thanks.

All the best,

Muriel


	4. Muriel to Emily and Raisa and Emily's reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by ForksandArrows and Badassindustries

Dear Emily and Raisa,

How are you both? Are you going to parties? Have you killed anything of late? Have you killed anything _at a party_?

Thank you so much for the seeds. We planted them and the new garden looks very promising. We also cleaned a bit the area around the pond and I am told the children of Krezk rather enjoy that area now - I think that must be good, it keeps them occupied. 

I wanted to ask if we could maybe name the gazebo after Godfrey. Normally I’d say the fewer people who know your name, the better, but I don’t think that counts for someone in Godfrey’s position. If getting rid of Strahd was at all possible, it’s because of him, he should get some recognition. But I wouldn’t know who to talk to, so for now I’ve just carved his initials in a corner. I hope he appreciates, even if it’s not much.

Anyways, Krezk’s new garden is coming along beautifully, is what I wanted to say. Next time I go there I want to plant some herbs too, for everyone to use. Now that we have sunshine we must make the most of it.

But really I think you could only appreciate it in person. You should come see it, and I promise to treat you to the best vintage. ~~I miss you both~~ Everard misses you both.

Love,

Muriel

_My dear Muriel,_

_I hope you are well and that the rebuilding is going well. I have not killed anything but the pretensions of some neighbours who dared to make insinuations about mine and Raisa’s friendships._

_I am wild to throw a party, but I’ve had some matters to take care of before I could do so. There’s a ghost (who might be one of my ancestors), I have plans to renovate some of the cottages on my estate and I would have to ~~convince Raisa to actually meet with my dressmaker~~ take care of a lot of little things. _

_I am overjoyed to hear the garden is growing well. I think Sergei would be proud to share his spot in a garden of Enduring Love. Honouring Godfrey and Vladimir with a plaque in a beautiful garden sounds so lovely it makes my heart sing. I think of them often._

_But really, how are you? You speak of your garden and you speak of the children, but you have not told me how my dear friend is doing. At least tell me if you are enjoying flying in the sunshine and that you’re sleeping well._

_I own I am a little worried about Everard. I have received a letter from him a while ago and while he seemed in fine form, I fear he may need a friend closeby. ~~I think we all need a friend~~_

_I would also like to ask you, in confidence, what your opinion of Escher is. He seemed to me a noble man in bad circumstances and the way he and Everard both seemed to shine more in each other’s presence, even half starved and exhausted, was to me a sign of something special. But now that the danger is over and Everard is denying the profoundness of their bond—_

_(Which reminds me, he said something about intimacies that were wholly unconnected with love which puzzled me greatly. Raisa seemed hesitant to explain, so I am unsure whether to press the matter further.)_

_One last thing: I am perpetually afraid I may be asked at any moment to supply undergarments for one of our messengers. Could you teach me a way to differentiate between were-ravens and the regular kind?_

_With love from your friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. I found some lovely shiny pearl buttons when I was out shopping yesterday, I hope they are not too heavy for the raven. They made me think of you, that lovely day you strode into our lives with your clothes in perfect disarray (when for once, that disarray was not your fault at all)._


	5. Emily and Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Pioup and Badassindustries

Dear Emily,

A quick note as promised to say I arrived safely. Slayed a mimic on the road, for old times’ sake. Maya and the boys say hello and thank you for your gifts. Niko was very sad you couldn’t come so I’m afraid you’ll have to do the journey next time. ~~And I don’t like to travel alone anymore.~~

Your friend,

Raisa

PS: without your polite influence people in the village are rather more free with their remarks. I gather that half the people of the village think I’m your servant, and the other half think I’m your lover. I’ll have to go home before I accidentally stab someone. 

* * *

_My dear Raisa,_

_I am glad your family liked my gifts, I thought I had to make up for stealing you away again. ~~I do hope you’ll come back soon.~~ Felicity came by for tea yesterday, she was very sad to have missed you. I am afraid she may be getting rather too interested in hearing stories about Escher and Everard and I do not believe her motives are entirely ladylike…_

_Thank you for your caution, I just cannot believe the Gall of some people. To think you a Servant! (perhaps if you’d let me buy you new armour that befits your new station in life…). Please do not stab anyone, in our next visit I’ll politely do my best to depress the pretentions of those who dare to make such vile insinuations about our friendship. Servant indeed! The other matter is of course, just as preposterous. They can all clearly see no engagement has been announced and no banns have been read, that should be more than enough to stop them wondering. Really!_

_Your friend ~~and social equal,~~_

_Emily_

* * *

Dear Emily,

Artur doesn’t want to sleep without his new dragon friend so I think the toys are making up for my failure to bring them “gifts from my travels”. I tried to describe how horrifying that would have been but I couldn’t do justice to Blinsky’s, uh, work. 

Have you told Felicity about Godfrey and Vladimir? They are a little more respectable than our ~~bard~~ warlock friend.

Both my armour and my station are just fine, thank you. I take good care of it. (I mean the arm… oh, you know what I mean.) People just like to talk. Some people. 

Maya asked me to stay a little longer, they’re moving house (tell Everard his generosity went to good ends) and could use an extra pair of arms. ~~I didn’t want to, but~~ She’s trying to convince the raven (I _think_ is a _raven_ raven) to carry you some honey cakes.

Love, 

Raisa.

* * *

_My dear Raisa,_

_Please thank Maya for the honeycakes, the cakes that survived the flight were delicious. I’m glad Maya and her boys are moving and I hope they’re moving closer to us. I’m afraid I’ve been scolded for failing to bring souvenirs too._

_I’m afraid Felicity’s interest in our friends has very little to do with a love that defies death and more with the grace of their faces. Perhaps I ought not have answered her truthfully and instead told her that both Everard and Escher are exceedingly middling in appearance and entirely lacking in charm. That would have put her off, I’m sure._

_~~When are you coming home? I miss~~ _

_I hope you are having a lovely time with your family. I may visit some friends in your absence. Maud is hosting a small event and there's sure to be dancing. I’m quite looking forward to it, I think. It’s been so long since I danced with someone. I think Escher was my last dance partner. Perhaps we can dance again sometime, without all the danger involved. It might make life feel a bit more normal again._

_My fond greetings to your family and my love to you,_

_Emily_


	6. Emily and Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries and Guineamania

_ Emily’s first letter to Clara  _

_ Dear Clara, _

_ I hope you sorted out that fiend business to your satisfaction. I can’t imagine anything that could withstand you. _

_ I have invested in a messenger by land, specifically to safely bring you your share in the reward. I have told the messenger the bag is cursed, so please pretend to do some show of paladin-like dispelling of curses before opening it. Everard has insisted part of his share go to you, to help your new apprentices. I hope Victor and Stella are well, they seemed such promising youths (though I do feel flying is not for me). Everard also elected me to be the person to tell you he “rid the land of a very irritating vampire” by which he means he managed to turn Escher into a mortal man who he likes very much. He’s dissembling in a very charming manner, so we do not pry too deeply into how he actually feels about Escher’s newfound mortality. _

_ In a more pressing turn of events, there has been a ghost wailing on my estate since I left it. You may imagine how it is rather trying, but I am reluctant to let Raisa  _ _ stab _ _ deal with it. One of the farmers who spotted it said it bears a resemblance to one of the pictures in my picture gallery, so there’s a chance the ghost is one of my ancestors. Could you perhaps advise me how to peacefully deal with this? Or perhaps recommend a paladin or cleric who could help us? _

_ As regards to our other friends, they are all well, last I heard. Raisa is with me of course, and Muriel is growing a garden in Barovia, helped (or hindered) by Everard. Calliope is contemplating writing down her adventures, which I truly hope she will. Similarly, if you in your travels find any good tales of adventure, my library could do with some new stories. _

_ I hope I will see you again before long, _

_ Your friend, _

_ Emily St Aubert _

Dearest Emily,

Your letter and the coin are both appreciated and I am curious as to what you said to that messenger to make him fear the bag so. At least my symbol and my oath seemed to abate the fear enough for him to let me open it. The payment for getting information on the missing children seemed so much so long ago. Now it seems almost trivial to think what we set off to do.

~~ The children  ~~ I have been reliably informed by Miss Stella that her and Victor are not children and to call young noble folk like themselves youths is an insult, apparently. So Young Miss Watcher and Master Vallakovic are certainly keeping me busy and they both send their best as Stella watches me write from over my shoulder. It took a little wrangling and some smiting to deal with the problems in Vallaki but we hope we have left it in a pleasant condition for our Barovian partners to rebuild the political structure. Dragging a young maiden who thinks she is a cat out of Barovia and around the Sword Coast was not my particular kind of adventure I do have to say. But I am joyed to be able to tell you that a friendly (but slightly eccentric … eccentric is not rude Stella it’s a polite way of saying more rude descriptions) wizard was for one able to help Victor with his book (he does apologise for the flying although I have told him there is no need) and then return Stella to herself. The coin you send will hopefully help with those expenses and for supporting Victor’s mental studies. I am of course taking charge of their more practical studies, the amount of screaming when they first went up against a manticore was a setback but they are learning. You would be proud. 

I shall have to send my congratulations to the newly ex-undead and was feeling the need to send some correspondence their way. I am afraid they may be gaining some more religious interference. The affront of the Morninglord was not received well when I reported back my adventures. I believe there are already some clerics of the light on their way to Daggerford and then later Barovia. 

As for your ghost problem, not a lot of my dealings with the undead have been highly diplomatic (if you hadn’t noticed). But a lot of ghosts as lingering as a result of something lost, if you could find that she may go or just become more friendly. I am always yours to come deal with a problem simply call and we will come as soon as reasonably possible (minus the use of teleportation circles, we’ve all had enough of that for a lifetime or two). 

Always at your side,

Clara, Stella and Victor 

Ps - I have managed to write in private before I send this letter and wanted to add that I may need your guidance when it comes to the children. I know the life I lead is not for all and believe that maybe some time on your estate or with that school you speak of could do particularly Stella some good. She doesn’t want to become a lady of leisure (I mean who does) but she does admire you. Something to consider anyway. I don’t know how I always had the energy for the hunt, I try to blame it on the children but things feel different since we returned. But all is well, I hope to hear news of the other side again soon. 


	7. Everard and Calliope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and RavenXavier

Dear Calliope, 

I hope very much you are well, and hope very much your travels will soon bring you back to Barovia. ~~I sometimes think you and I should return to the Amber~~ I am told you, too, have been corresponding with our dear Emily. I bear a message from her, but will leave it to the end of the letter for modesty’s sake. 

I have been thinking of you lately because I find myself absorbed (contain your shock) in _study._ There was a time when I would have liked nothing better than to have my magical abilities gifted to me by some higher power, but having gone to so much trouble to learn magic of my own, I find I am quite devoted to the idea of getting it back. Drawing upon my lady’s magic exhausts me: I find I can only cast a spell or two before I need to rest. I suppose I have never been notably strong, but _that_ is a new degree of fragility. It’s tedious and maddening, particularly now that Escher’s return to life means there are no longer any bars to _his_ magical abilities. 

(He is _terribly_ talented by the way, especially for a human. (Not that he is quite an ordinary human at this point--he has no clear category at all, I suppose, a state of being with which I have some experience, and perhaps you do as well.) Had I met him in school I would have entirely despised him--and then, of course, become completely fascinated--I’m afraid in my youth I had difficulty telling the two feelings apart. And speaking of identifying feelings--ah, but I have promised to leave that for the end of the letter.) 

I was too wrapped up in my own confusion at the time to ask you how it _felt_ to embrace the storm-- how it felt to have your magic change. Do you find your return to Faerun has altered your connection to your abilities? What becomes of the powers of Barovia outside of what was once the mists? Perhaps very little-- perhaps gods are gods no matter where they reside. I am so much newer to divine magic (or its opposite) than you, you see, and I would be so grateful for your perspective. 

And how is Ezmerelda? 

If I leave that sentence floating alone on the page in its own line that way, will you take my meaning? 

I will provide the directness Emily so politely avoided: has it occurred to you to wonder about the nature of the feelings that prompted a person who, to our knowledge, has always worked and traveled alone and found happiness doing so-- to invite another to travel with them? And have you examined what may cause a person to agree? It is a remarkable thing, is it not, for two people-- upon so short acquaintance-- to agree to bind their fates and fortunes together for an indefinite period of time? The six of us were thrown together by fate, of course, but to make such a choice freely, out of-- well, that is precisely the question, is it not! Out of what? I will not venture to write the word, it is for every individual person to name and define. I suspect you will say friendship, but friendship can take so very many forms, and encompass so many different intimacies. 

And on that note, I will conclude by expressing my gratitude for your friendship. I look forward to your reply.

Your friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

_Dear Everard,_

_I’m very happy to hear from you, as I’ve been thinking of you rather a lot myself since we’ve finally left Barovia’s borders. From the outside, you wouldn’t really tell the difference without the mist of course. The woods stayed the woods, the roads merely widened after a while, and the villages and towns we saw along the way seemed, I suppose… Fuller. It’s really only been more of a feeling than anything else; like I had let go of a heavy weight on the way, and I could suddenly relax again. ~~It took me very little to realize I miss the~~ I have been wondering how you would fare yourself, tied as you are to a goddess of that land._

_But before I say more about that, allow me to tell you how sorry I am that your magic is so difficult to reach these days for you. It seems to me it’s a very poor thought-out system that the one you are trapped in, if you cannot even use your spells as you wish — though I don’t mean to be too angry on your behalf if you do not wish me to. My thoughts on that matter are still very emotional, and I don’t wish to annoy you with them ( ~~until I find a way to help y~~ until I have come to more rational conclusions as to what happened to us both and can begin to be constructive about it). In the meantime, I have only one advice for you that you might not like: go back to the Abbot! _

_Ezmeralda and I both agree: if he himself is… particular, his library is filled with small treasures. You will find many spell and magic books that will help you in your studies, I’m sure of it. I’ve also got no doubt he will let you use them as you please, as long as you do not endanger them. (Besides which, I know you are a person of good tastes, and very persuasive. You might be able to encourage him to take more precious care of a few volumes that are in poor health. Maybe Muriel will know of a bookbinder that might be able to come and help with that?)_

_Now, you’ve asked me about my own set of powers. I have not yet noticed a huge difference in the way I can use them so far — it might be perhaps a little more taxing at times, and certainly in no way is it as easy, beautiful, and powerful as it was back in that day in Yesterhill — but whenever I call for the storm it comes to me. This, as you might imagine, has merely left me with more questions. Have I brought back with me unwillingly a new deity in the land?? Was this God only ever meant to be there amongst the others, now that Barovia is freed? Has the world, after all, no need for chaos? We’ve all witnessed how destruction can sometimes allow new things to grow. And is it so different, to worship such a god, as I once did my old one, who brought me knowledge instead of rain? My problem lays in that I know now that those creatures have desires that may endanger people more than they help them. Yet if we are able to talk to them, surely there must be a way to reason with them as well? Can they even consider our opinions and understand them, when their scale of thoughts is so much different than ours? Does our will weight in at all, when our relationships with them seem so unbalanced?_

_You can see that I have not yet come to any satisfying answers. The last time I prayed, I did not hear that booming laughter that had filled me with such intense, wild joy in Barovia, but the soft, quiet song of a God I am not sure I can serve anymore. As to what to make of it, I don’t know yet, but I would be glad to have more of your own opinions on the matter, as I believe you to be the best companion to talk about this to (Ezmeralda, as far as I am aware, does not have much to say on the subject and I haven’t known how to discuss it clearly myself. Though I am tempted to write to Clara about it. Do you think she would mind?)_

_On the subject of Escher, I will merely congratulate you and him for having found a cure to his affliction. I am glad that you are both working and protecting each other still and I will remind you that you are very talented yourself. Ezmeralda looked at me oddly the last time I said I missed your bagpipes, but It is quite true._

_Ezmeralda is well, and thanks you for asking, by the way. She is equal to herself: brave, smart, and much more used to the road than I. Just two days ago she saved me quite heroically from some sort of evil plant that I had not noticed while I was writing. She’s telling me right now I should add a bit more flare to that story — but I think this speaks for itself, especially as you already know how good she is with her rapier._

_You’ll excuse me if I don’t quite know how to answer your last paragraph. I believe you might be attempting to gossip with me, though I’m afraid I’ve never really done such a thing — but in case this is different, I think I will offer you a small story that Ezmeralda told me one of the first nights we were together, and that I’ve kept close to my heart. I hope it will satisfy you._

_Once there was a very lonely man who didn’t know he was lonely because he was constantly surrounded by people. Those people talked to him, and he talked back to them; sometimes they loved him, and he loved them back. He never seemed to realize that whenever they were near him, their eyes were close. In fact, he thought it quite normal: had he not his own eyes shut from time to time? So he never asked them about it, and never did their eyes flutter open, until one day the man got injured in a terrible battle on behalf of the lord he was serving. As he was laying there, unable to get up by himself, he realized that the crowd of soldiers around him couldn’t quite reach his hand to help him, for every time they seemed to draw nearer, their eyes closed tightly. It was here that, for the very first time, the man suddenly took note of the ache in his chest. Above all he wished to be seen by a person; to be recognized and understood._

_That’s when he felt fingers grasp his wrist; he looked up, and saw a soldier from the other side. His first instinct, of course, was to close his eyes, but having realized earlier how dangerous this was, he tentatively opened them again almost immediately — and in the gaze of that soldier, he saw the same loneliness and ache he’d just discovered. Without a single word spoken between them, they recognize in each other a kindred spirit. Together, in silence, they fled the battle._

_According to Ezmelrada, there are two endings to this story. One says that they didn’t manage to leave the battlefield at all. That they were both killed that day but you can still see their ghostly hands clasped together above any statue that commemorates peace between nations. The other — my favourite — says they did make it. They realized they did not speak the same language; that one snored and the other couldn’t cook; that one loved the warmth of a fire in winter, and the other despised sweating. But whenever they got angry, or confused at what they were doing, sticking with each other despite seemingly so little in common, they stared into each other’s eyes, and they chose to honour the recognition they saw in them by trying harder to know one another, and understand each other. What motivated the choice did not matter, in the end — it was the result of it: Companionship and the truest form of love. In this version, of course, they both lived happily ever after._

_With my deepest affection,_

_Calliope._


	8. Emily to Calliope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

_My dear Calliope,_

_Raisa has left to visit her family and I am left at odds with myself. None of my usual amusements can satisfy me, so I turn to rereading the letters my friends were so kind as to send to me._

_Please convey to Ezmeralda my most sincere thanks. I am most grateful to hear I have not done her an injury by failing to return the cards. I tried using the cards to communicate with the ghost, but the sight of the cards only agitated the ghost further. I really wish there was some way to communicate with it, but I have begun to fear Raisa may be right and a quick stab is the only way. I am glad you are of my mind, that ghosts need to be approached cordially if at all possible. I have promised Raisa I will not do so until she returns._

_I'm glad the cards could help you avoid troubles. Speaking of spiders, I have discovered why Raisa is always out of doors every morning. It may be partly because of her training regimen, but it is chiefly because the maids dust every morning and in doing so scare all the spiders out of hiding. Can you imagine? Brave and stalwart Raisa, fleeing in the face of a harmless little spider?_

_I keep on putting this letter down, wandering off and then returning to it. I hope Raisa is well. The cards tell me there may be danger on her path, or deceit, or possibly just a mild annoyance. I really cannot tell._

_You and Ezmeralda are well-matched indeed, with kind hearts and the bravery and might to stand in protection of others. Please do write your adventures down. I would love to have a copy in my library. ~~You ought to visit and judge the quality of my library for yourself.~~ Any work of yours would be a credit to my father’s collection, I’m sure._

_My dear Calliope, you have stared a fiendish god in the face without a tremor. Do not let your estimation of Ezmeralda’s bravery diminish the value of your own courage. Likewise, I am sure your questions could never annoy her. She is sure to keep smiling at you._

_I have sewn half a seam, made my cook lose her patience with me and finally returned once more to your letter._ _I thank you for your labours in figuring out the mystery of the missing shadow. We are indeed keeping out of danger, ~~at least I hope so.~~ There is no need to rush to our aid, though of course you are always welcome._

_You are right. Throughout our adventure I do believe Everard fought more inner turmoil than he was willing to show us. Thank you for confiding in us. I would never dare judge you for the sentiments you bear towards those beings that give you power. Had I been offered a similar boon I could not say what I would have done. I doubt I would have been so steadfast in my principles as you were. I know little of such things, but I do not think the power not being all your own such an impediment to your free enjoyment of them. I cannot say my life is all my own and yet I may do with it as I wish._

_Muriel is well, I believe, though I have heard more of the rebuilding then of her own health and happiness. I believe the Martikovs would appreciate hearing from you, by stone or by letter. If I may suggest it, asking after Stefani’s regaining health might be a good way to start the conversation._

_I blush, seeing you name me a specialist in love. I am nothing of the sort, I assure you. ~~All my experience is gained through observation~~ I have not yet given up on enticing Raisa to dance, and I have hopes that when we all meet again, there may be dancing in celebration._

_I thank you one last time for your advice. You are wise, I believe, to not tarnish present happiness by inquiring too far into newly bloomed affections. Hold the flower gently, or the bud may bruise and whither. I am sure the true sentiments will unfurl themselves in time. I am sure my friend knows that._

_Give my love to Ezmeralda and rest assured you will not find me a neglectful correspondent._

_Your affectionate friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. there is a storm brewing. It makes me think of you._

_P.p.s. I have just received a note from Raisa and she is quite safe. The danger on her path was merely a mimic, which explains the sensations of annoyance at deceit I got from the card-reading. It also seems some of the local “wits” have been circulating rumours about the nature of the exact relationship Raisa and I share. I cannot believe they thought my dear Raisa a servant! I am most put out and considering what I might do for Raisa, to make up for this insult. Some token or other, that such a misunderstanding might never take place again. ~~They even suggested I installed Raisa in my house like some kind of Mistress! Such vile rumours, inquiring into a lady’s friendships~~ I will not dirty any paper discussing the rest of the vile rumours that may be going around. Suffice to say that I will find a way to dispel these rumours with a vengeance._


	9. Emily and Everard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and Badassindustries

_My dear Everard,_

_I still await your reply to my latest, but a pressing matter has come up, the nature of which I think you among all my friends are most suited to helping with. Raisa has left to visit her family and, though she is well, she has told me that the neighbourhood seems to think she is either my servant or my (I apologise for even committing the word to paper) lover._

_How does one dispel rumours of this sort? It hurts my heart keenly that anyone would think Raisa merely a servant, but that matter is both easily set right and not a problem among my friends who I have introduced to Raisa as one of our set by virtue of our deep friendship._

_How do I make clear to the world that Raisa resides with me because of our friendship and not, as some people seem to think, because I’ve extended her a carte blanche? I do not know what is more insulted, my virtue or Raisa’s honour._

_What if Raisa’s family thinks the same? I am half-panicked at the thought._

_How can I set this right? Or failing that, ~~take revenge~~ kindly persuade those who have been spreading rumours to change their story? I cannot allow this to damage our reputation._

_I do not think Raisa minds it overmuch, but she (like most of our friends) only care for reputation that is backed up by daring swordfights. You and I know the value of reputation in a social sense, so I know you must see the true reason why this is upsetting to me. I would never do you the dishonor of thinking you may have found yourself in a similar situation, but I do believe you may at least have some guidance for me._

_Please advise,_

_Your friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. I have, in my agitation, been entirely remiss in asking how you are. I hope you are well ~~and free of odious gossipmongers~~. I have conveyed your news to all our friends and they are all of course delighted for you and Escher. _ _I hope to see you again soon._

Dear Emily,

Never fear! I, like the gallant gentleman I am, have written to Calliope with all the directness you are too modest and gentle to provide. I am confident _that_ matter will shortly be dealt with, and you will have a wedding to plan before long. 

As for my own matrimonial plans (which do not exist), I am only teasing you-- you have permission, of course, to be as free and direct with me as you wish. Won’t you think of writing to me not as to an unmarried gentleman, but to a sort of wayward older brother? 

And in that spirit-- if you continue to feel dissatisfied with practicing with the sword, perhaps something more in keeping with your crossbow would suit you? I for one would be terrified by the thought of facing Miss Emily St. Aubert and her throwing knives, for example. As it has been the subject of my thoughts so much lately, I must also muse whether you have considered learning magic. I think you have the delicacy and intelligence to be quite adept.

And while I am in such an earnest mood, I must thank you for _your_ advice, contained in your last letter. You were too right to note I could not very well ask Escher to assist me without offering a fuller explanation of how I came to my current predicament. Indeed, I found myself relaying most of the story of our adventures in Barovia, and he was heartily entertained. It was 

Pardon me. I paused to reflect and find that the truer end to that sentence, though not the one I intended to write, would be-- _it was not the full story._ Perhaps it was so abbreviated as not to be the _true_ story at all. You see, I had intended, in my new fraternal guise (I am the disgraceful cousin to a great many elves and humans alike, it is easy to imagine myself a dissolute brother), to counsel you to seek out friends who can and will hear your tale without fainting. I think it good, I meant to write in a terribly lofty and superior manner, to tell the story-- to not let yourself become convinced, due to their reactions, that it is something to be kept shameful and secret. 

I will pause for you to smile and, yes, will endeavour to take my own advice. 

But in this our stories differ. You, dear Emily, should not be frightened of what you have done. You must be proud. Your goodness and courage were the light that guided us. Moreover, it was your sensitive nature that brought us to so many successes: your attunement to Lord S’s diary, your connection to Sergei, your kindness to Izak, your care for Ireena. And, yes, your courage in battle. Did you not strike essential blows to both Lord S and his heart? Even if you had not, to have undertaken a task so contrary to your naturally gentle disposition would itself be laudable. I’m very sorry to say that you, my dear friend, are a bit of a hero. I hope you know it. 

Speaking of magic, where do things stand with your Tarokka cards? I hope you will continue to study them--not only because divination is a fascinating art (I was ~~lov~~ close friends with a divination wizard at university, she was terribly bright) but because they can perhaps remind you to embrace the things we experienced in Barovia, not hide from them.

You bring out the worst in me, I must say. I always intend to show Muriel or Escher my letters to allow them to comment as Raisa does on yours, but when I read them back, I find myself rather hesitant to let anyone but you (and Raisa) see them. My next letter shall be entirely frivolous, I assure you. 

Your reprobate older brother,

Everard, Lord V. 

PS If you and Raisa need a change of pace, I have friends with a lovely place on the Sword Coast that sits entirely and sadly vacant this time of year. Perhaps a bit of travel and sea air would do you both good? Or, of course, you could visit a very fine Barovian vineyard that I know of… 

PPS Have just received your second letter. Have found in my own experience the simplest way to deal with rumours is to ignore them-- you don’t want to appear to be the lady who doth protest too much, &c. If you are determined to spare Raisa’s blushes (a kind and friendly gesture, but if _she_ does not care, should you?), perhaps step out with a companion or two-- in an entirely polite and respectable way, of course? Or lie about an engagement. Have used that one once or twice. 

If she is not currently with you, will have to send her letter separately for once...


	10. Raisa to Emily, arrived shortly before herself

Dear Emily,

Don’t worry, Maya’s scoldings are reserved for ~~me~~ close family, you’re quite safe. ~~I mean… I didn’t mean~~ They’re just moving to a nicer house in the village, but at least next time things will be slightly more to your standards. We’re almost done.

Tell Felicity about Everard getting punched in the face by a statue. Or almost killing himself tripping down the stairs in Durst Manor. That might calm her a bit.

 ~~I’m sure~~ I hope you’re having fun with your friend. You’ll finally get your dancing now, I know you miss it. (I think my last dance partner was… Gertruda? Oh. I forgot to check on Gertruda. And her mother. And Lancelot. Ask Muriel? Please?)

[letter finished in a not quite steady handwriting]

_Woke up to a banshee scream in the middle of the night. Had to go round the village twice before I could be sure it was only a bad dream._

_I’m coming home. ~~I hope you’re back.~~_

_Raisa._


	11. Everard (and Company) to Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and ForksandArrows

Dear Raisa, 

You are very welcome. 

Have been sadly forced to write you your own letter, as I heard you’ve cruelly abandoned Emily. I intend to be extravagantly wasteful of paper in the process. Remember, if you don’t read the whole thing, the paper will only have been wasted all the more. 

First off, Emily’s friends could do with a bit of shocking. And with respect, from what I recall of the girls at Mme Augustin’s in _my_ day, about half of them aren’t nearly as shocked as they are pretending to be. You should see some of the letters that were smuggled to me from students of that establishment in my time. 

My condolences about the ghost. I should have invited you to come stab Escher, I’m sure you would have enjoyed it more than I did. This is a LIE. Do you know how many times I offered to stab him? But no, no, it has to be at the right time, in the right place, not with a butterknife… (which is ridiculous because both you and I know that with sufficient pressure anything can cut through anything, really). ~~If you ask me, he just wanted to do it himself to stare into Escher’s ey~~ I’m being censored.

I rather think the guards in Krezk would like to stab _me._ They are heartily tired of my comings and goings, but I have need of the Abbot’s library--and also hate to spend the night there. It remains as eerie as ever. So I am constantly passing through their gates. Though the defeat of Lord S has made Baron K marginally less suspicious of outsiders, they are still reluctant to open their gates too widely. But who can refuse anything to the adventurers who slayed the Dark Lord? I think there is a rumor going around that I lost my eye to Lord S himself. I promise you I did not start it, but nor have I taken any great pains to stop it. (Also, Escher claims he has discovered something fascinating about Baron K but _refuses_ to tell me what it is. Until he is more certain, he says. Perhaps you _could_ come stab him?) Again, if he’d just let me — also, this is the first I’ve heard of this. As soon as I am done writing this I’m going to pester Escher about it. Will report back.

(Also, Emily tells me the town is rife with rumours about the two of you. How _very_ scandalous of you.) ~~Do you want help killing~~ Don’t listen to them, Raisa.

Let me see, how else shall I waste paper? Emily asked for a picture of Escher, a request I respectfully decline: sketching was never my talent. I lack the patience. 

I will enlist Muriel’s help. 

I don’t know what he wants me to do, I haven’t drawn a thing in my life. I’ll make an inventory — Adrian is teaching me, says it’s very important because of reasons. 

Escher

  * 1 full head of hair, very shiny (he does not share this hair, despite the fact that it grows back, and gets very annoyed if one tries to discreetly steal even just a miserable lock for oneself)
  * 2 eyes, less shiny (it has been speculated, however, that they may have some reflectance, given the amount of time Everard spends staring into them)
  * 1 nose, remarkably straight
  * 1 mouth, with apparent Everard-attractant properties of unknown origin
  * An apparently infinite amount of frilly shirts
  * 2 very long legs he uses to outrun me when I’m just asking for a little bit of hair, it’s not such a big deal.



If I am to be inventoried, I would prefer a touch more flattery at least 

Well, this has devolved into chaos. Even I agree it’s a waste of paper now.

Your steadfast companion,

Everard (and company) 


	12. Everard to Calliope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine

Dear Calliope,

I cannot tell you how pleased I was by your letter. Your thoughts do not and could not annoy me in the least-- indeed, I am unspeakably eager to hear them. 

I cannot quite say I am _angry_ about the state of my magic, merely frustrated. I dislike the thought that my power is not my own--that it could be taken away. Though in considering the question--whether, indeed, I was concealing some anger I had not recognised--I found myself recalling how very useful much of my Lady’s magic has been. Lucy is of course a delightful companion, and terribly handy. And you may recall the rather clever trick with the mist I am now able to perform when I come to some harm. And did you notice when Lord S’s steed attempted to pass into the ethereal plane, and she prevented him? In fact, on the very few occasions we have conversed since you all left Barovia, her Ladyship has been nothing but lovely. I think she is very pleased with me. I try not to think about why. 

Even so: I would not risk bringing her to Faerun. And I will not be perfectly comfortable until I am more sure that I will both survive and retain some magical abilities of my own whenever she tires of me. 

But I do not think _your_ god poses quite the same risk. He is still safely encased in the Amber Temple. Her Ladyship, fortunately or unfortunately, is not. I still feel her presence very closely; some part of her, I think, remains within me still. _This_ is the difficulty I am most determined to resolve.

But your counsel is very apt! I have visited the Abbot on several occasions now, and intend to continue to do so. However, I cannot help but think of Lord S’s sadly destroyed library, and how much it contained. ~~And what about the library in the A~~ As I said, I intend to avoid returning to Faerun as long as possible, but if the abbot’s library continues to fail me, I may have no choice. ~~Or~~

I only wish I could return the favor, but religion has never been my strong suit. I will say that I believe the tie between a cleric and her deity is very different from that of a warlock and his patron, or so I have always been given to understand. A patron makes specific demands of a specific person. But many people may serve a god in many different ways-- perhaps what you must discover is simply how you can honour these forces you have embraced in terms that feel right to you. 

That said, I think you absolutely must write to Clara. Not only would she be delighted to hear from you, she will prove much wiser than I on these subjects. 

~~WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE NEVER GOSSIPED~~

~~I assume you are joking when you say you’ve never~~

~~I am literally unable to comprehend the sentence you have written~~

That is a beautiful story. Thank you (and Ezmeralda) for sharing it. 

Yours with all affection, 

Everard, Lord V.


	13. Everard's Book of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine

_ A page from Everard, Lord Vauquelin’s Book of Shadows, recording a dream.  _

  
  


You find yourself in a long, wooden hall-- like a mead hall in old stories, low ceilinged and decorated with roughly-carved figures that glint with gold leaf, but are otherwise strangely indistinct. The room is warm and comfortable, smelling of wood but also of wine and sweat, as if only moments ago it was packed with people engaged in some kind of celebration. 

You stand at one end of the hall and  _ she _ sits at the other in a low, wide-armed chair, like a small wooden throne, gilded in flaking gold. She feels very far away. She is draped languidly in the chair, her golden hair falling into her face. There is a snake curled around the legs of the chair. 

“It’s been quite some time,” she says. “You’ve been studying. How tedious.” 

You put a hand on your heart and incline your head. “Forgive me, my lady. But I do have a poem to show for it.” 

You hold it up, but she makes no move to take it, to close the long distance--and she does not beckon you to do the same. 

“Oh, thank you,” she says airily. She flicks her wrist and the paper flutters to the floor between you. (A note, added later in EV’s own hand: I cannot now recall the contents of this poem.)

You do not think she believes that you have been studying for the purpose of improving your poetry. 

“Why do you linger in Barovia?” she asks. “The mists are gone.” 

“Of course,” you say quickly. “But I feel-- I feel some-- forgive the word, but--  _ duty  _ to help my friend begin to repair the damage that Count Strahd did to this land.” 

“No,” she says lightly. “I  _ don’t _ like that word.” 

“Can there not be pleasure in doing one’s duty? It was, after all, a sense of duty that brought me to the Temple to find you. And other things as well, of course.”

She smiles. She sees what you are doing, what you are trying to remind her of. 

“Of course there is. But is that really where  _ you  _ find it? Or what  _ he _ wants?  _ He _ \-- who gave his soul to escape?” 

You are silent for too long. It seems that the space between you somehow contracts; she is nearer than she was. 

“You have so many ways to bring delight to the people of Barovia besides  _ duty.  _ And is that not what this land has lacked for so long?” 

You are not sure what makes you feel bold enough to say, “You?”

She smiles. “ _ Pleasure. _ ”


	14. Raisa to Everard, Muriel ... and Escher? and reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Pioup and Eglantine

Dear Everard, Muriel and… Escher? Hello?

I am in fact able to read a couple of pages you know, the raven was just about to leave that one time.

Emily is staying with a friend so don’t worry about not having heard back from her yet. I probably ~~shouldn’t have~~ should have stayed home myself a little longer, Idyll-en-Forêt doesn’t quite know what to do with me without Emily there (her poor staff, I know I’m making their lives difficult, but I don’t really know _how_.)

Oh, Emily told you about those stupid rumours? Should have kept that to myself. (I’m glad she wasn’t there to hear what they actually said, she would have swooned for sure.) (Or we’d be on the run for murder, one of those.)

No, I _shouldn’t_ see any of those girls' letters, thank you. Felicity at least doesn’t bother with pretending to be shocked, which is a relief. On the other hand I am a little worried about her knocking at your door unannounced one day.

The ghost. Is still. There.

You can stab your own boyfriend. Though if he’s reading this too, I want to know about Baron Krezkov. Bavoria has had enough secrets. (While you’re reading Escher, I will remind you for no reason at all of Strahd stealing one of Muriel’s feathers.)

~~Muriel I’ve never said sorry about letting you kill Everard at the Temple, you shouldn’t have had to do that, I was such a coward.~~

I have never written so many letters in my life.

Your friend,

Raisa.

PS: I’m not actually going to have to _talk_ to the ghost, am I?

Dear Raisa,

Oh, go talk to the bloody ghost. 

And no, you probably shouldn’t have told Emily. You know how she gets about that sort of thing. She’s probably wandered off to find a frog-husband in a bog to silence the rumours, and she deserves ever so much better than that. 

Perhaps Felicity _should_ come visit, as all of _you_ seem determined not to. I’m considering finding a place in perhaps Vallaki-- I think Lady Wachter will be just _thrilled_ to see me. Especially after Clara made such a good last impression; ie. killing her familiar (did you hear she has a familiar? Actually, I think we really _could_ be friends...) and kidnapping her daughter. But there’s no point in a home that isn’t open to visitors. Do you think Barovia has ever had a proper salon? 

Really, though, sounds like a laugh, doesn’t it? I think Barovia could use a bit of entertainment after all everybody’s been through. Krezk is so forbidding and Barovia village is (don’t tell Ismark) rather small. But Vallaki’s the perfect place to spread a bit of _pleasure._ Besides _,_ I think Escher’s getting a bit bored, and as amusing as Muriel and I are, we can’t have _that._ Though I dearly love the Martikovs, neither of us are really cut out for life as winemakers. Wine _drinkers,_ on the other hand… 

Scold Emily for me-- still haven’t heard from her, very disappointing. I warned her I’m an impatient correspondent. 

~~And stop saying _boyfriend_~~

Your faithful and unshockable friend, 

Everard, Lord V. 

My secrets cost more than that. -E.


	15. Raisa to Emily and the answer from Maud's estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Pioup and Badassindustries

Raisa to Emily, sent to Maud’s estate:

Dear Emily, 

Just to tell you I’m back at the estate. I came earlier than planned so your poor staff has to awkwardly step around me. ~~I feel a bit~~

Hope you’re having fun.

Raisa.

PS: ~~Are you coming back soon?~~ Just been told I have a letter from Everard, you better come back soon you know I can’t be in charge of the correspondence.

Raisa to Emily, sent to Maud’s estate a little later: 

Dear Emily,

Do you know where my training armour is? Can’t find it anywhere I could swear I put it away in my room before I left.

Raisa.

PS: Answered to Everard but you have a pile of unopened letters. I think there’s one from Clara?

Later still: 

Emily,

~~Please write.~~

~~Should I come?~~

Is everything ok?

Raisa. 

**Raisa’s answer from Maud’s estate**

To sir Raisa Utkin,

Dear Raisa,

I was so sorry to hear you couldn’t make it to my little party, it was such fun! Emily was nice enough to walk Lucinda home (this was about two in the morning, it _really_ was a good party) so if she’s not at Idyll-en-Forêt, Lucinda’s parents probably made her stay with them. They’re awful fuddy-duddies about ladies walking alone, even though Emily’s totally a badass fighter now.

Cordially,

Miss Maud Silver

P.s. Felicity is put out you didn’t come and says you owe her a story about some sort of adventure involving a werewolf pack? I would apologise, but not a single one of us can stop her when she’s set her mind to something. See you next time!


	16. Emily to Raisa, from captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

_My dear Raisa,_

_I sincerely hope this raven is one of our friends, or I'm afraid this message will not arrive in a very timely manner. I'm afraid I've been captured again._

_Now, I understand that may sound alarming, but please do not worry, I have the wand in my stays and a dagger in my garters. (Oh, I just realised I can now write to you of underpinnings without blushing, how very forward of me. This journey truly has changed me…)_

_My attackers have not been courteous enough to tell me under whose power I have placed myself, but I can only assume from my drafty surroundings that I am once more in Count Morano’s castle._

_I do apologise, I do not believe I have had the time to inform you about my former dealings with the Count. (That is confusing. I will refer to the undead prince as Count S. and to the unfortunately alive nobleman as Count M)._

_Perhaps an explanation is in order. I have little else to do, since I am left here with nothing to occupy myself but the motheaten curtains and this laundrybill I found lying around. I will try to be brief in my explanation. It is a time in my life I do not think back on with much pleasure._

_Count M, I understand, is a friend of my uncle’s. My mother, as you know, has a fair amount of brothers, none of which I care to correspond with. ~~You are now my closest family.~~ Uncle Matthias, I can safely say, is the worst of them. He’s been after the fortune Mother left me since the moment she went to the cloister. He thought to marry me off to his friend Count M. and share in the fortune which was rightfully mine. He nearly succeeded, for at the time I was more easily cowed and had no friends to protect me._

_As you know, marriage without love is abhorrent to me. You may understand that Count M. could certainly win no love from me, for all that he professed to be violently in love with me. They thought to frighten me into compliance and locked me up in the ruins of Count M’s castle. He’s a frightful man who to the last insisted that all he did was out of love for me. I will not waste more words on that time. Suffice to say, it is there that I first learned to pick locks._

_You may wonder at the kind of tricks that managed to capture me where even Count S. failed to do me any significant harm ~~while even you fell after that terrible Scream.~~ I can only tell you it was a despicable trick. His henchmen held a dagger to a throat of one of Felicity’s friends, who I was accompanying home. Had I my crossbow with me, I would have shot him through the hand before he could even cut her skin, but I had opted for carrying only the wand and I am not half so certain of my accuracy with it. My crossbow did not match my gown and it is so inelegant to arrive at a dance with overt weaponry. I feel very sorry I did not listen to your advice, truly. ~~I feel even sorrier you were not with me, I do not like being apart from you~~_

_I was forced to acquiesce rather than risk any harm to poor Lucinda. And so here I am, once more locked in a tower. At least this one does not contain a magical heart ~~or vampire spawn ready to grasp at one’s ankles and send one plummeting to the ground.~~_

_Please do not trouble yourself on my account, but should you feel it’s necessary to come collect me, do not be alarmed if your armour is not in its usual place. You may blame young Thomas for that._

_I have informed him that, though he may be the bootboy, that does not give him the distinction of being your page. If he has aspirations of being a knight, he'll have to find one of his own ~~and not try and ingratiate himself with mine~~. I daresay Clara can recommend one of her holy colleagues. In the meantime, I believe you will find your armour in the smaller mudroom, hopefully merely polished to a shine and not otherwise meddled with._

_I don’t suppose I’ll have much trouble escaping from here, since I have my lockpicks in my pocket (the henchmen were rightfully persuaded that searching me would be an affront to my virtue that could not be borne), but I thought I’d warn you just in case. I believe I remember some of the secret passages I encountered in my last involuntary visit to this castle, so please don’t worry yourself. I am merely waiting to see if this matter cannot be handled in a civilised manner._

_I think Count M. will now realise I will be an entirely unsuitable bride for him. ~~(We have defeated the Dread Prince, what can one mortal Count do).~~ I’m sure we could have a civilised conversation and talk it over. I believe it will do us both a world of good to have a pleasant little chat about his treatment of innocent young ladies._

_I do hope this letter will be entirely redundant and that you will find me in the parlour pouring tea when you come back from your sister’s. If not, I hope I will not wake you when I return. ~~I know you have nightmares~~ You need your sleep._

_I believe I hear footsteps approaching…_

_I hope you are well._

_Ever yours,_

_Emily_


	17. Emily and Raisa to Everard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Badassindustries and Pioup

_My dearest Everard,_

_I am sorry for the delay in my r_ _eply, I was unaccountably detained._ [KIDNAPPED! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!!!]

_Raisa exaggerates, I was fine. I have dodged fireballs, I was in no danger from a few henchmen._

[She left her crossbow at home to go to the ball Everard. Her best and deadliest weapon. ~~I am never leaving her ag~~ ]

_~~Again, it was~~ _ ~~fine _. You came to save me before I even had to use the wand._~~

_To make up for the terribly long wait you have had to endure, I will try to be brief and to the point in my reply:_

_Everard, I would be honoured to call you my brother. My family has an overabundance of bad and unpleasant brothers_ [could help with that] _(You may not.)_ [could though], _I shall be glad to add a good one to the list. (Of course that must mean you must visit and pay your respects to my ancestors, one of which I am persuaded is still wailing around the estate._ _)_ [Yes, come and talk to the ghost Everard.]

_I am glad to hear you got through to Calliope, it would sadden my heart to see them close their eyes to the love that’s right in front of them. I have made up my mind not to push them too much, now I’m certain Calliope does know her own heart._

_It is not so much that I dislike the rapier, it is more that I find it fails me much more often than my crossbow_ _._ [That’s why she needs to train.] _Throwing knives are a fascinating suggestion, recent events have made me appreciate weapons that can be concealed in one’s skirts._ [Ok, that’s acceptable.]

 _I am very glad you have at least opened up a little to Escher. I have recently had ample opportunity to meditate on the value of closure and I do believe telling one’s closest companions what has befallen us in our lives lifts a weight off the heart._ [I, uh- yes.] _There is something so freeing in looking what used to scare you in the eye and refusing to flinch away. (Though I own this process is facilitated by the knowledge one has killed one Count and could, if necessary, dispose of another.) Thankfully, civility won the day._ [Civility. Let’s call it that.]

 _You will be sad to hear, I’m sure, that I am a little too tired to blush at your effusive compliments. I am no more a hero than any of us. (Although that might mean we are each and every one of us heroes, which is a kind of immodest pride I could never partake in. Yet Raisa cannot but be thought heroic and Clara is as like a hero as I could imagine any person to be. So perhaps you, with your smiles for everyone you meet even past two violent deaths, might need to count yourself among the numbers of the heroic too.)_ [She really is though. ~~Even if she left her crossbow! at home!~~ ]

_Before I try and study magic, I do believe I will try and study the cards. I have used them for little things and they have given me if not immediately useful answers, at least true ones. ~~I would have appreciated some warning last night~~ _ ~~[KIDNAPPED]~~

_You are right of course, we must rise above the mists of rumour (if we cannot dispel them entirely)_ _._ [Believe it or not, I _thought_ I was being delicate on the subject.] _~~That was not delicate! You told me your neighbours thought you were my lover!~~_

 _In any case, I feel the recent rumours may have been partly to blame for my recent ~~abduction~~ adventure. Count M. was not very forthcoming, but I do believe he may have let the rumours hurry him into action._ [Well, ~~shit~~ damn.] _Language!_ [I am being delicate!] _And he would have come for me regardless. He believed me still the meek girl I was a year ago, there was no way he would have left me be._ [I’m sure he enjoyed the surprise.] _I believe he saw the error of his ways, yes._ [ha!]

 _I must confess a morbid curiosity both for the reasons you had to invent an engagement and how you would envision “stepping out in a respectable manner”. And to whom could I possibly turn for such a thing?_ [She should get engaged to you Everard, since you don't have a _boyfriend_.] _Raisa, you are so right. Since our dear Everard has no matrimonial intentions whatsoever, it would not harm his marital prospects at all to do me this little favour… I apologise Raisa, I cannot continue the jest._ [ :-( ] _Not only would half my friends be in tears, were they to learn Everard and Escher did not share a love, but the other half of society would be prodigiously proud of me for “landing a lord” to use the vulgar expression. They would most certainly write to your parents to congratulate you, Everard. So perhaps we’d better continue on with accepting each other as siblings…_

_Muriel has not been the most forthcoming on the subject of her own wellbeing, I would like to hear from you how she is taking to this new sun-filled life. The Sword Coast sounds lovely, my sincere thanks for the offer ~~(I hope this is not one of your disreputable “friends”)~~ but when the fancy to travel again strikes me, I do believe it is a certain garden in Krezk that most interests me. _

_Affectionately,_

_Your newfound sister,_

_Emily_

_P.s. Since you have not owned up to your age, you must excuse me from calling myself your_ younger _sister._

Everard,

~~Sorry for not answering before I was busy running after a damsel in distress.~~

Right. Emily _is_ fine, by the way. The idea of this ridiculous man frightening her into anything, after what we went through, is… well. I’m _sure_ he knows better now. 

I can’t believe I’m saying that, but after the couple of days I’ve had, a trip to Barovia actually sounds good. 

Anyway, I’m exhausted and you might even be worried by now, so let’s get this raven on her way.

Your friend,

Raisa.

PS: Have you persuaded Escher to tell you yet? You’re usually better at that.

_{I had almost forgotten to send my fondest greetings to Escher. Do tell him to treat my brother well, will you?}_


	18. Clara's reply to Muriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Guineamania

Dear Muriel,

I apologise for the delay in correspondence, the responsibilities of being home never seem to end and you would not believe the paperwork involved in acquiring minors,  almost not worth the hassle (I was joking!). I assure you we have only been dealing with minor situations and Victor and Stella have been doing most of the heavy lifting. They are coming on nicely as monster hunters and I hope when we next meet they will be able to show you what they can truly do. Dear Stella was returned to her body (I hope the chaos we left in Vallaki was not too much trouble) and has taken up the blade, no influence of mine of course.

Speaking of seeing you soon, when things have settled we will surely take you up on that offer. My charges are quite enjoying the frivolity of Waterdeep in contrast to their old home but there will come a time where they may want to show their new talents to some old acquaintances. I will be sure to send warning in advance.

I did also want to apologise for the potential hoard of clerics heading in your direction. However brief my explanation was, apparently Barovia has been declared a place of heresy by the Church of Lathander and they surely need to do something about it. If you need someone to shout at the missionaries then do let me know.

Look after yourself and try not to kill any ex-undead annoyances,

Clara, Stella and Victor


	19. Muriel to Emily and Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by ForksandArrows

Dear Emily,

The buttons are pretty, and shiny, and they come just in time! I’ve recently picked up how to sew buttons, and now I intend to attach yours to my shirt and let Escher die of envy. Thank you very much for sending them. 

Last week I visited Sergei’s (Godfrey’s) garden again, and I have pressed some flowers to send to you. I hope they don’t get smushed along the way.

How are you? Have you thrown the party yet? If you do, will it be like the one at Strahd’s? — or, actually, I am not sure that was a party. I ‘d imagined it was, because it was fancy and you were all dressed up, but now I’m thinking it didn’t really look the way the Martikov parties do (you and Raisa should come to one of the parties in the vineyard. I promise they’re more fun than Strahd’s)

~~To answer your question, I am sleeping~~

I am enjoying the sunshine very much. I even like the word: sun-shine. It’s both the name and the definition, like a sort of promise, which I think is ~~reassuring~~ helpful.

I feel like these days we’re all saying it constantly: “oh, look at the sunshine on those trees”, “stay in the sunshine to keep warm”, “we still have some sunshine left”. We sound like we’re carrying jingles that say “sunshine” when we move.

But you asked me a serious question: Escher. He will not share shiny things. He has taught me to play chess, but I suspect it was only so he could cheat (no one can win that many times without cheating, I am sure). He is very fancy and languorous, and all that — but to be fair to him, on Monday, when we had the storm, he helped salvage a lot of the stables. He tells good jokes, but he is sort of quiet about it. He makes Everard happy, I think.

Now that he is no longer a vampire, I don’t think he will give me occasion to stab him any time soon.

As for the “intimacies” that Everard and Escher share, here’s what I can say: I do not know much, and what I know I wish I could forget.

Love,

Muriel

PS: EMILY YOU WERE KIDNAPPED??? Everard just got your letter, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE YOUR CROSSBOW??? WE’LL PAINT IT WHATEVER COLOUR YOU LIKE, JUST PLEASE DON’T DO THAT

Dear Raisa,

You saw my addition to Everard’s letter, so you know I’m alive and all, but I still thought a letter of my own was in order.

I have never seen a bullywug up close, but I’m very curious about them. Are they clever?

I appreciate that you remember that, among many other evil deeds, Strahd stole a feather from me. We did kill him, but was that sufficient retribution? I can see that you are on the right side of my ongoing war with Escher, and I congratulate you on your good judgement.

That being said, all things considered, Escher is all right. I’ve told Emily more about him, and I’m sure she’ll share it with you, but I just wanted to make sure you knew, aside from being needlessly selfish with his hair, he’s behaving.

About this ghost business: it is a pity that neither you nor I are being allowed to stab when stabbing is clearly called for. As a rule, I’d say talk first stab later, but if talking fails, what can you do?

Love, 

Muriel

PS: Everard is untakecareofable.

PPS: Just got the news that Emily was kidnapped. She’s untakecareofable too.


	20. Everard and Muriel to Emily and Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and ForksandArrows

Dearest Emily and Raisa (for what is the use in pretending you don’t both read these),

I hardly know what to make of your last letter! I am very glad to hear you are safely returned home, and am sorry indeed for the difficulties you have faced, even if I have no doubt you were more than equal to them.

For my part, I understand the predicament entirely: how on earth could one bring a crossbow to a ball? Setting aside the inelegance, it would surely be considered an insult to the host. _~~Crossbows are pretty, though~~ And what do etiquette books say about being abducted, sorry? Is it very fashionable?_ Actually, it is.

I am pleased indeed, however, that you feel you have faced things you once feared. 

Do not thank me on Calliope’s account, for I am afraid she missed my point entirely. However, I think you are right that it is a matter best left alone. It is early days yet--in a year or two, perhaps, we can begin to meddle. 

And do not congratulate me, either. I said I would _endeavour_ to take your advice; I am afraid I have not quite done it. _It’s all loooong silent gazes around here._ (That’s because we’re imagining what we’re going to do to each other as soon as you leave.)

However, the fact that you are not beside yourself with excitement and delight means that Raisa has failed to properly convey my latest scheme, as I knew she would: Escher and I intend to decamp for Vallaki, to set up a bit of a place of our own for at least some of the time. He’s had a rather gloomy decade, after all, and deserves a bit of fun, in my opinion. 

And there really are a lot of interesting people coming to Barovia these days--after all, only interesting people dash off to a newly-emerged country the moment it appears. And even the native Barovians could use a place for a bit of wine and conversation. ~~And other things, if we can import them from Waterdeep.~~ I have no hesitation in promising you quite the social circle whenever you return. I do not think Vallaki will have seen parties like those we intend to throw for a very long time. I think I’ll invite Ismark, might give him some ideas for how to liven up his village, too. 

I’ve spent altogether too much time reading these past months-- Muriel can attest to a truly shocking number of missed meals. _And drinks too!_ It’s really time for me to return to the things I’m good at, just as the two of you have done. 

And speaking of the two of you: have you found a solution to those terrible rumours? Or are you content to let them be? _Have you considered making up something even more outrageous? Just let it grow and grow, and leave them to sort out truth from fiction. Or, violence can help._ I endorse that first idea, actually...

As for my experience with that subject. I had only just left school and some distant relations came to visit over the summer (I entirely lost track of the nature of the connection, but I think it was to do with an aunt’s husband’s cousins). One of them was called Faen (she has since come of age and taken her adult name, so I shall not trouble with pseudonyms), and she and I had a rather nice time ~~sl~~ exploring the estate together all summer. One day, terribly annoying, her older sisters come across us as we’re investigating the hayloft in the stables. Turns out she’s engaged to some horribly important someone-or-other’s son, an alliance centuries in the making, so on and so on. She might have told me beforehand, but then again, I probably would have done the same in her position. And it hardly would have deterred me, she had the most exquisite green-and-gold eyes. 

At any rate, we were in a bit of a panic to explain ourselves. She was insisting that there was nothing at all untoward about it, but her sisters weren’t believing it, and were awfully worried I planned to spread the word and get this engagement broken off so that I could marry Faen myself. Naturally, nothing was farther from my mind, or hers. So I told them that there was nothing to fear, I had no reason to try and muck around with this engagement because I was engaged myself. I came up with some human name, and as they could hardly care less about human affairs, they believed me and the matter was forgotten. 

So that was my first fake engagement. 

Were it not for the threat to write to my mother, I would agree to be your false fiance any time, my dear friend. Then again, she probably wouldn’t pay much attention. 

Muriel is delightful as ever. She’s been working terribly hard, helping the Martikovs and their mysterious order to improve Barovia as much as they can. They’re developing a whole system for conveying post with ravens, really very clever, and much more sensible than the random to-and-fro that goes on now. _It is clever, isn’t it? I’m so excited about it! I can’t promise I’ll write faster, but my letters will get to you sooner! The idea was mostly Adrian’s, really, but I told him I liked it, so I get a bit of the credit, I think._

She misses you very much. She wouldn’t say so, but I’m rather sure of it. I’m all right. Come visit. For my part, I’m terribly glad to have stayed here with her. _ ~~I suppose it was~~ ~~It really I mean, if~~ Me too._ (You said you wouldn’t read this part!) I’ll persuade her to come to Vallaki with me if I possibly can, but I think she feels quite at home with the Martikovs. Imagine, willingly living with one’s family! _[Illegible ink splotch]_

You’ll forgive me for so rudely passing over your invitation. I hope very much to see your estate someday, but I think not soon. Matters with my lady require me to stay here. 

Yours with all fondness (and great relief you are not languishing in a tower),

Everard, Lord V. 

PS My mother is 230, if that helps put things into perspective, age-wise. It was quite the scandal when she married so young (but considered no great disaster, since he was only a human anyway). 


	21. Calliope to Muriel and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by ForksandArrows and RavenXavier

Dear Calliope, 

How is the adventuring going? How is Ezmeralda? ~~(Everard said wink. I think he says so just because he knows I can’t wink.)~~

We are all well, if very busy. “Rebuilding” (that’s what Adrian keeps calling it, but it seems to me we are just plain building more often than not) is a lot of work, turns out.

So many houses are empty now, and it’s a bit of a struggle to find them a use. I've gone into a few myself. It's very strange to see the beds unmade, the bread still on the kitchen counter, the one sock half-way darned. All covered with perfectly undisturbed dust, like a lid on the moment. Soul or no soul, this was someone's home.

Not that everything is that gloomy! 

I've talked to the abbot (still creepy) and to a few "respectable" citizens (can you believe it?) and I think they may establish a library open to all. I don't know much about these sorts of things, but it seems a fine project to me. 

It's all very ~~cool~~ ~~pretty~~ ~~shiny~~ intellectually stimulating, so I'm sure you'll want to see it. You and Ezmeralda are very invited, whenever you get tired of your travels. 

I promise the improvements in Barovia are very nice and worth seeing. I’ll show you around!

Love, 

* * *

_Muriel_   
  
  


_Dear Muriel,_

_I am incredibly sorry to answer you so late; I am wholly embarrassed, as I know for certain that my answer to Everard has already found his way to him (I got his reply just this morning). I hope you haven’t felt like I was ignoring you. My initial plan was to send both Everard’s letter and yours at the same time, but It turned out both missives were rather heavy for the poor raven who’d patiently agreed to the journey, so I sent Everard’s first with the foolish idea that another raven would come soon after. They have after all been faithful companions ever since we’ve left Barovia — is it your doing, Muriel? I meant to ask. Have you asked them to look over us? In any case, it was, as I said, my original plan. However, due to a series of increasingly odd misfortunes — and, truly, If It hadn’t happened to me, I would think the story very poorly structured and not very believable — no raven found us for the past week and a half, my first letter was eaten by a zombie, and thought there was a lot of papers were we got stranded, it was really rather difficult to parse through which ones were poisoned, which were charmed, and which were normal parchment._

_Ezmeralda and I found our way out eventually though. We’re both fine. I’ve never been so glad to see a raven this morning. ~~I was so scared we were just going to~~ Adventuring is going very well._

_Allow me to start all over again;_

_The work you have undertaken in Barovia is absolutely remarkable. I believe with someone as optimistic and dynamic as you are at the head of this reconstruction project, the sad and quiet atmosphere that was filling the streets and the homes of the land will soon dissipate, just as the clouds have above. You’re an incredibly capable person. Please allow me though to remind you that this is a huge task, perhaps the task of a lifetime: so I hope you still take care of yourself, and do not forget to carve time to breathe, rest, and enjoy the sunlight. You’re not doing this alone after all, and none of this is your sole responsibility._

_If you feel like it, perhaps you should also take the time to mourn; your country has lived through a very traumatic event — and many traumatic centuries beforehand. While I admire your will to turn to the future (and will help in any way I can — but more on that soon), I believe there is also a need to make a place for the past. By which I mean, it’s quite alright be unsettled and sad by those empty houses. Perhaps there is something to be made in them to remember the people who lived there? Soulless or not, they existed once. I assume memorials and museums might not be the country’s priority right now, which is fair, but it might be a good project for what I meant to express: looking ahead while not forgetting what came before._

_But enough of my preaching; my apologies again. You talked of a library: I'm afraid I was much too enthusiastic in the first eaten letter, which explained its weight, so I’ll try to be more concise this time: what a brilliant, wonderful idea! If you can have the Abbot offer some of his own volumes — or at least have people copy them — it would be wonderful. His collection in medicine in particular was one of the best I have ever had the pleasure to browse through. Do not forget to add the books of Van Rikten. Those are classics. I believe Emily herself has undertaken the same sort of project in her home. Maybe you both could set up a system that would allow any book that is in one library to find itself in the other. Just a thought. If someone must help in this endeavour, I will gladly do it. Ezmelrada’s cart is big, and with only us two here, there is plenty of space for books._

_(She tells me that I might be getting a bit too enthusiastic again and that books are “heavier than they look”. It would be a fair argument if I didn’t already know she has a chest full of precious volumes in there, and that she doesn’t resist adding a few from time to time.)_

_I’m trying not to make the same mistake as before, so I’m keeping this short: I hope your family is well; how is Stefania’s arm? How is the vineyard? I haven’t quite dared to use the sending stone, but now it is always in my pocket, and if you — or them — need anything at all, I will answer as fast as I’m able to. Please send my good wishes and respect to Davian._

_I cannot promise anything yet, but after the last few days, coming back to Barovia for a little bit sounds almost restful; we’ll see how we fare once we’ve slept a little bit more._

_With my apologies once more for this delay,_

_I wish you all the best,_

_Affectionately,_

_Calliope._


	22. Book of Shadows part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Eglantine

_ A page from Everard, Lord Vauquelin’s Book of Shadows, recording a dream.  _

You are in a gorgeous bedroom. The walls are draped with silks, such that you cannot see what they are really made of, or whether there are any windows or doors. You recline on a canopied bed, draped also in silks. 

You are not alone.

_ She  _ is not here.

But  _ he  _ is. There beside you in the huge bed, asleep with one arm flung over you. You can tell from the weight of his arm and the warmth of his body pressed against you that his presence is a shadow of something real. Back in the waking world, where you are asleep on your bed, he lies beside you precisely like this, his long blond hair a tangle around his shoulders; he has had a cold and his nose is a little red (vampires are impervious to illness, he forgot that would no longer be so; it is a feeling you remember from childhood amongst your mother’s people, the surprise and frustration at being weaker, more susceptible than you think by rights you ought to be). 

You raise yourself up on your elbows carefully, trying not to wake him, but he hardly stirs-- it seems he is too much of the waking world to be roused by your dream self. You look around, hating yourself for your suspicion. Surely one of these half-waking dreams can only be  _ her _ doing. 

But she is nowhere to be seen. It is only the two of you in the room. 

You brush his hair away from his face. He has been often out with Muriel in the sun and there’s a perpetual flush in his cheeks. You can see (would never say) the red-faced farmer’s son, ill-tempered and impatient with his small, dark world. In a storm a few weeks ago he helped reinforce the stables, shoveled damp hay with a practiced hand, then seemed at once embarrassed at having done it. 

A vampire (you have recently read) is defined and consumed by his obsessions, the things he most desired in life absorbing the whole of his being and you think you know (you recall the story you received in a recent letter) the shape of that desire in him: to be seen, to be  _ seen, to be seen.  _

To be free from here. 

_ She  _ is there on the edge of the bed.

“I know part of you still fears me,” she says gently. There is something almost like sadness in her look. “Can’t you see how grateful I am for you? What have I done but help you, ever since you helped me? I ask nothing except that you seek happiness.” 

You look around at this room, this room she made for him-- for them. 

“When we were in the castle,” you say, “there was a moment when I was falling, being dragged to my death by some vampire spawn, and I felt your magic surround me and carry me away.”

  
“But that wasn’t  _ my _ magic,” she says. “It was  _ yours.  _ My gift to you.”

“I called you,” you say, almost as if she had not spoken though of course you did hear her, you did think-- briefly--  _ yes, it is  _ in me _ , does that not make it mine? _ \-- you say, “And you answered.” 

“Of  _ course _ I did,” she says. “Why be so determined to do everything yourself?” Her eyes dart to  _ him,  _ and in the dream and also (you presume) in life he shifts a little, his hand brushes against your chest. “Where is the pleasure in being alone?” 

_ (Woke in darkness, E asleep beside me just as he had been in the dream. It was not yet dawn.)  _


	23. Emily in response to Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

_My dear Clara,_

_I am very happy to hear both you and your charges are well. I do apologise for calling them young, I remember when I was in school I was wild to be thought of as grown too._

_As for the “curse” on your earnings, I merely kindly warned the messenger that the money came from a powerful warlock and ought not to be meddled with. Perhaps I may have said that any thieves may find themselves cursed in a manner I am far too ladylike to speak of. ~~He seemed quite concerned it had something to do with the fit of his breeches…~~_

_Please tell Viktor there is no need for apologies for the flying. Without it I would have never gotten to Raisa so fast. ~~She might have stayed in those awful tentacles much longer, unconscious and helpless while I could only watch~~_

_I certainly would be proud of any novice going up against a manticore. Might I remind you that not everyone is as fearless as you are, Clara? Perhaps start a little slower, for the sake of ~~my~~ their nerves._

_I do believe I am making headway in the ghostcase. I have almost positively identified the spectre as one of my great-great-great grandparents and, though the spectre has appeared before, the wailing has started only since shortly before I returned._

_Otherwise, I believe we are settling in well in the estate. Raisa, I believe, is still unaccustomed to manoeuvring around servants, but since most of the staff adore her I do not think it will take them long to grow more used to each other. Mrs Goddard started serving Raisa’s favourite foods for dinner within a week. I’ve always been her favourite, ever since I was a little girl, and I believe Mrs Goddard has decided to thank Raisa for keeping me safe by feeding her more than she could possibly eat._

_Raisa was a bit cross with me for a while, because I was careless enough to get kidnapped again. I have berated myself quite a lot, sitting in that tower, but I do believe it was all managed tolerably well in the end. I am only sorry for the shock it must have given Raisa. She has not told me so, but the letters she wrote in my absence do seem to care tinge of worry. ~~Do you have nightmares too?~~_

_Perhaps we are all a little more worried than usual, now we do not have our Clara standing strong and comforting in our midst. We really ought to meet earlier than the agreed upon date._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. I forgot to enclose this season’s crops report. The vines have been growing nicely and the late showers in spring have impacted bud-growth by as much as 30%— there, that ought to have bored the children sufficiently they stopped reading. I could of course secure a place for Stella at Mme Augustin’s, but I fear she may have a bit too much wildness and adventure in her by now to flourish in such a strict environment. I will instead ask around among my schoolfriends if they do not know anyone who takes in temporary boarders in a way that allows them to have a taste of society without having to forswear running or monsterhunting. Even so, I think holidays away from monsterhunting might be beneficial to the children, especially where they can be around those their own age. The same however, could be said for you. ~~If I give a party, will you come?~~ Do remember to take breaks! I hope to see you soon._


	24. Emily and Raisa to Everard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Badassindustries and Pioup

_My dear Everard,_

_I do apologise for our latest letter, I am afraid we were both rather tired and had a very emotionally trying time. Being in that place once more affected me more than I realised. ~~I had to sleep in Raisa’s room again~~_

_Rest assured, your letters will not be shared if you do not wish it, but since you have continued to address Raisa in your letters to me, I felt you would rather receive a shared (and faster) reply._

_(Muriel, I assure you abductions are exceedingly fashionable, although this season abductions with ink-black carriages are more the done thing ~~than a knife to the throat.)~~_

_Vallaki could do with improvements, I’m sure your parties would liven it up considerably. There is little in the way of art and culture in Barovia, I think a salon would be a wonderful way to encourage new artists. I would not be so hypocritical as to counsel you against setting up a household with someone eligible, so I will merely say that living with a dear friend has given me immense pleasure and I can only hope it will do the same for you. ~~Perhaps with fewer longing gazes~~_

_Since you both advise a more outrageous rumour, I shall consider it. Perhaps I will say I was in an enchanted sleep and have given my heart to the unknown gallant who woke me…_

_I see why you have felt the need for a fake engagement. I will, with your permission, convey your advice to my friend Fiona, who I believe is an avid investigator of haylofts and the like. I believe she will appreciate it._

_I am saddened to hear that your mother too, lives up to the distant ideal of motherhood. ~~I do not think I like your mother…~~ My early childhood living with my family is my dearest, happiest memory. I understand it could not be the same for you, so I can only hope that living with those you chose to be your closest companions will bring you the happiness I deserve._

_Do take care of yourself! I expect to see you in perfect health, when we next visit Barovia. I’m sure you would not dare to disappoint a lady, would you? I have indeed noticed your letters arriving in much quicker succession and I am very glad of it, even if I was not home to receive them. Muriel, I commend you and Adrian for your inventiveness._

_Life here continues along its quiet way. I have had the footmen bring out the portraits from the gallery, to see the reaction of the ghost. I do believe the wailing changed in pitch when the hunting portrait of my great-grandfather was brought out. I consider this a satisfying breakthrough._

_I miss both you and Muriel very much. I am renovating some of the tenant’s cottages and I do feel I ought to deal with this ghost myself, but after… After that, I will ask Raisa what she wishes to do. She followed me home and shared my life without complaint, I think she should be free to decide what she does now ~~(even if it means leaving me)~~. _ ~~[I… what]~~

_Your devoted friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. Married at 230 you say? I see. In that case I have no qualms accepting you as an older brother (though not, perhaps a wiser one) though perhaps, since you are apparently too young to marry and I am entirely of marriageable age, I ought to be the older sister after all._

_In any case, I am glad to learn that Escher, with his vampirically prolonged life, is not so very much older than you. What age do you consider a suitable age for marrying? I do believe I will need a long time to plan a suitably impressive wedding…_

_P.p.s. Raisa tells me you were one of the recipients of those ardent loveletters in which the young ladies of Mme Augustin’s poured their innocent passions. You should feel honoured, those letters took a great deal of cunning to smuggle out, I can tell you that. ~~Of course, I myself didn't.~~ I_ _have been made an accomplice to young love quite a few times. By Now I quite understand why our teachers kept us so strictly separated, though in my youth I found it monstrously unfair. ~~They could at least have given us a shared ball or dancing lessons.~~_

Dear Everard,

Apparently our last letter was “very undecorous” and I should write my own, so: Who ~~the hell~~ is making those ridiculous rules about fashion exactly? I know Emily can take care of herself, ~~but that doesn’t mean she can’t get hurt~~ but what about the other girls? ( _Thank you_ Muriel.)

(But, Muriel, I don’t think going on a rampage defending Emily’s honour is exactly going to help with the rumours. If I can’t solve it with a sword, Emily can do what she likes.)

Hope everything is ok with all of you,

Raisa.

PS: Not sure what I’m doing taking your advice about ghosts. Trying to talk to it just resulted in louder wailing. Might have had a little bit of a shouting match with Emily’s dead relative. It wasn’t very productive as you can imagine ~~but it did make me feel a bit better.~~ We really should ask Clara.

PPS: obviously I’m the older sister. 


	25. The Tipsy Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine, ForksandArrows, Badassindustries and Pioup

Dear Emily and Raisa,

~~We’ll show you indecorous…~~

_~~This start worries me. Not that he can’t make good on the promise, I’m sure.~~ _

_How are you? Look at us, writing a perfectly normal letter, starting in a perfectly normal way._

We’ve really taken to heart your kind concern for our health and wellbeing, but unfortunately we were recently called to assist with incredibly important duties involving the testing of several caskets of wine to ensure that they were properly aged. It was grueling work, but we persevered. _We are heroes._

With all love and affection,

E[indistinct scribbling] 

_And [surprisingly accurate drawing of a raven]_

* * *

_(written in not quite Emily’s usual neat script:)_

_My dearest sweetest Muriel,_

_I just came back from a party and Raisa actually came with me this time and it was so lovely!_ [this was a choice I made]

 _My friend Philine came back to visit and brought some very nice gifts and did you know champagne could be pink! It's lovely!_ [ ~~Can you imagine a more Emily drink than that?~~ It was a terrible idea, can’t trust Philine] _Of course you can trust her, she’s a mathematician you know! That’s like an accountant, but with honour and grace!_ [well we know we can’t trust accountants!!] ~~[it’s ok Everard I killed him for you]~~

_Muriel you have to get Everard, please. I forgot to tell him how pretty his new blonde hair is. It's so pretty and he should know! And Escher too please! It wouldn’t be appropriate before when he was married to our enemy but now I can say he’s really handsome and I’m so glad he’s our friend!_

_I miss Calliope. I think she should come back and let me braid flowers in her hair again. Raisa didn’t want to wear my diamond hairclip tonight, which was very mean of her._ ~~[I liked the flowers better]~~ [this silly wine is stronger than it looks uh]

 _Oh Muriel, thank you so much for the pressed flowers, I keep them on my vanity so I can look at them while I brush my hair. I’m sure your newly buttoned shirt will be the envy of everyone. You should also wear more blue or green, it would bring out your eyes. Your eyes are very pretty, did I mention that?_ [stop that the ghost will think you’re engaged to everybody]

 _Strahd did not throw a party, he threw down a gauntlet_ [a utterly useless one do I look like someone who likes flowery useless armor I am insulted] _. A party has friends and happiness and lots of pink champagne that makes you feel all happy and bubbly and also dancing! I danced with so many lovely people tonight! I have missed dancing. I will throw you a real party and we can dance together!_ [I forgot Gertruda again! ~~Did she go poof~~ Is she still there? I mean is she ok? ~~Can you steal Lancelot from her~~ ]

 _Muriel, I am not_ untakecareable _, I can take care of myself very well._ [KIDNAPPED!] _I’d told Count M. I’d rather kill him than marry him, which took care of that business just fine!_ [But then she _didn’t_ kill him and so he’ll do it _again_ again and so I went back and had a _talk_ and it’s fine now.] _And don’t be silly, if I paint my crossbow it won’t be very stealthy, now would it? Silly Muriel._

 _Oh oh I have to tell you my news! Fiona will be visiting! You don’t know her but you should, she’s lovely. You should meet her. But not Clara. Or Ezmeralda. She can’t meet them. Ever. I already had to tell her she can’t have Raisa, just because Raisa is pretty and has a sword, I don’t care if Fiona falls in love with her, she falls in love with pretty women every day she can’t have Raisa._ {a line of incoherent scribblings, then in the very careful handwriting of someone who doesn’t get drunk on pink champagne thankyouverymuch:}

[Ok. We are going to bed now.]

_I am sorry I will have to go, Raisa is taking my pen away now. Maybe she wants to dance with me!_

_Affectionately,_

_Emily_

sorry, R.


	26. Everard to Emily and Everard to Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine

To Miss Emily Saint-Aubert,

I am wounded, dismayed, _shaken to my core_ that your absolutely _delightful_ last letter was addressed to Muriel and not to me. Who amongst our friends can better understand the exquisite skill required to maintain such tidy penmanship under the circumstances in which you wrote. And such a long letter, too! But as it was not addressed to me, I will offer you no praise for it. Merely the cold and formal greetings of one you _clearly_ do not consider _a true friend._

I will not tell you the very intriguing secret Escher has at last disclosed to me about Baron and Baroness K (which Ezmeralda in particular simply _cannot_ know). Nor will I tell you how our plans to acquire a house in Vallaki in spite of Lady Wachter’s resistance are proceeding. I also will not share the details of a letter I apparently composed to Ismark Kolyanovich shortly after the last letter Muriel and I sent to you, though in that instance it is because I cannot recall them. 

No, now that I see how little you care for me, you must not know the very encouraging new state of affairs betwixt my lady and myself, or the fascinating correspondence Calliope and I have conducted on the subject of deities. And I cannot disclose the degree of happiness my present human companions may or may not bring to me at this time and _certainly_ cannot reflect on my opinions about appropriate marriageable ages for half-elves, or comment upon love letters I may or may not have received whilst a resident of Raventree Hall-- I shall only politely incline my head and thank you for your kind consideration. 

I so hope you will swiftly grace me with a continuation of our present polite and formal correspondence. 

Yours cordially and with great respect,

Everard, Lord V. 

* * *

  
Dearest Raisa,

Philine sounds like a delight, worrying similarities to accountants aside. Do you think she’ll send some of that champagne to Barovia? It’s the least she could do, to make up for the actions of others of her mathematically-inclined profession. 

Now to the very important questions raised by your letter. 

  
  


  * Who else does the ghost think Emily is engaged to?
  * What type of flowers did Emily braid into your hair, how long did it take, and did you wear a gown to match? What colour was the gown, and of what material? How long did it take her to persuade you to wear it, and how secretly pleased were you to have ultimately agreed? 
  * How did your talk with Count M go, and did you stab him when Emily wasn’t looking? 
  * When you say “ ** _we_** are going to bed” (emphasis mine)...



Yours in a state of violent curiosity,

Everard, Lord V. 


	27. Emily and Raisa to Everard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries and Pioup

_My dearest, noblest Everard,_

_Please do not tease me, I have a monstrous headache and have been forced to write my letters from my rooms with the curtains closed._

_Since I am not quite sure what I wrote last night, I cannot say for sure whether it was in fact meant for you. But I am of course heartily sorry if I did not address my letter to you when by all rights I should have. I am told I tried to go back down several times to start a letter to you, if that helps._

_~~I am not quite sure how to apologise to Raisa for my behaviour.~~ _

_Will it convince you of my regard if I tell you I have apparently praised you to Philine so extensively she is now quite wild to meet you? The next time Philine brings her alcoholic treats, I will be sure to write you a letter immediately. (She is prodigiously proud of herself for bringing that champagne)_

_(Sarah has since brought Raisa and I our chocolate, so I at least, feel a lot better.)_

_How saddened I am to have gained a brother and lost him immediately. Woe is me, cries the most unfortunate Emilia..._

_I must say those titbits of news you refuse to share are intriguing. Perhaps I ought to start a correspondence with Escher. The position of my handsome blond poetic brother has been recently vacated, after all._

_But very well, since I am no longer so fortunate as to have your friendship I shall not tell you of the loveletter I did write when at school._

_I extend to you, sir, my most cordial greetings,_

_Signed,_

_Miss St Aubert_

  
  
  
  
  


↓

Scribbled on the enveloppe:

Everard, 

I’m never writing another letter.

Raisa.

PS: But I will tell Philine to send you the whole stock, if it means it doesn’t get here.


	28. A letter to Misses St Aubert and Utkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine

Misses Saint-Aubert and Utkin,  
I am requested to write informing you that your cruelty and indifference have led to Everard, Lord Vauquelin’s untimely death, killed by your unkindness. I am very sorry you have had to receive the news from a near stranger such as myself. He wished you to know he entirely blames you, does not forgive you, bids you closely examine your conscience as you drink your shared chocolate, and anticipates the imminent arrival of his ghost to haunt you and to uncover the love letter you so cruelly alluded to and refused to share, this being the unfinished business (in addition to tormenting you) that will bind him to the material plane.  
Yours sincerely,  
Escher Antakov 

  


Not sure when he got so good at my handwriting. Troubling. My apologies for this absolute nonsense. -E. 


	29. Emily to "Mr Antakov" (and Muriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

_My dear Mr Antakov,_

_How saddened I am by my dear friend Everard’s demise. Do let him know he is entirely welcome to come haunt me, I feel he would be a charming companion for the wailing ghost of who I suspect is my great-great-great grandfather. (This might be the only way to get him to visit, and a good deal cheaper for my winecellar too.) The hot chocolate is long gone, due to the linear nature of time and unsatisfying wait inherent in non-instant communication, but I will make sure to have some more tomorrow and deeply examine my conscience and the depths of my regard for dear and dearly departed Everard. I suspect, dearly as I love him, neither the weight of my sins nor my affection for my dear Everard will move me to share a loveletter with a ghost, so he will have no choice but to “visit the Abbot'' and return to life if he wants to learn the contents of that letter._

_Yours in shared grief,_

_Emily St Aubert_

* * *

_To the real Mr Antakov,_

_I am very glad to hear from you. I do apologise for calling you so familiarly in previous letters, but I am afraid your late husband has negligently omitted to tell us your last name._

_I am likewise sorry you have to deal with the consequences of my cruel and horrid omission of Everard’s name from what must be a very silly letter indeed. I hope you can bear it._

_I have enclosed a small pouch of chocolate powder. Do feel free to share it with him, should you feel like it, since he seems strangely fixated on it. If you feel like discouraging his act of forgery, I suggest sharing the treat with Muriel only._

_Your friend, should you wish it,_

_Miss Emily St Aubert_

  


* * *

_To Muriel Vinshaw,_

_My dear Muriel,_

_I hope you are well etc. etc. Whatever did I write in that letter to you? ~~and why is Everard so~~_

_~~I only remember writing about the party and Raisa seems disinclined to talk about it...~~ _

_To avoid future confusion, is Everard also capable of mimicking your handwriting so closely?_

_I remain etc._

_Your dear friend,_

_Emily_

_P.s. thank you for the drawing of the raven, I am considering having it framed._


	30. Everard to Emily and Raisa and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Eglantine, Pioup and Badassindustries

Dearest Emily,

~~Are you and Raisa~~

I suppose when a man dies for the third time it ceases to have as much impact. Thank you for your kind invitation to haunt your home once I finally do properly die, I shall certainly take you up on that once I have satisfied a vow undertaken in my youth to haunt a certain cousin of mine until he goes mad (he _intentionally_ ruined my new suit when I was eight). 

Now really, about this love letter… you’ve seen enough of my romantic travails (poor Adrian still looks so awkward whenever we’re left alone together) that it’s only fair. 

Had to go to _such_ lengths to work out E’s surname. He seemed concerned I intended to root out his family, but I of course would be the last person to go nosing around in a family someone did not want to bother with, having such a boring and useless family myself. 

Have you worked out why this ancestor of yours is lingering? Also, is he handsome? 

Finally-- do send some chocolate if you can? One of the many things Barovia sadly lacks, though I’m sure Lord S had a whole cellar full. 

Your devoted friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

  
  


* * *

Dear Raisa,

~~Are you and Emily~~

~~You know you could tell me if you and Em~~

~~Do you~~

Damn it, you know what I want to ask you. 

Do send the wine, though.

COME ON JUST TELL ME,

Everard, Lord V. 

* * *

~~Dear Everard,~~

~~What the fuck do _I_ know?~~

Dear Everard, 

I hope Muriel enjoyed the chocolate Emily has definitely already sent to the people who weren’t sulking. I think the cases of wine are too heavy for the ravens so we’ll have to arrange something else. 

(Everard, Emily and I have shared a bed even back in Barovia, this isn’t new. It’s just that sometimes people use those to sleep on.) ~~(I don’t…)~~

I don’t know what the ghost thinks, because it won’t talk.

Raisa.

_My dearest Everard,_

_How happy I am to see you have returned to the living! (But please, do not joke about your death. ~~I do not want think about that time)~~_

_Philine has agreed to send a case of her special pink champagne to Vallaki with the next shipment of missionary clerics. I am honour-bound to inform you that the expected payment will be any stories you have of my actual dealings with the Count. Philine does not seem to believe me when I say he was not very interested in me at all. They all seem to have strange ideas about our time at school, ~~I do not believe they had occasion to save me that often,~~ and seem to think me much more often in danger than I actually am._

_I am afraid I still do not know why my great-etc. grandfather is lingering, though I do think something more recent has upset him. The wailing, after all, is new. I am spending some time researching the family history to find out how he died, in the hope that that might clarify matters. I myself do not find translucency an attractive quality, but you might feel different._

_Since Escher personally informed me Lord Strahd did not in fact have access to chocolate, I have found it in my heart to pack some in the wine boxes for my dear ~~friend~~ brother who would never forsake me for the sake of petty envies. Similarly, I might try and recall the circumstances of that loveletter if you can find it in your kind and generous heart to share that information you alluded to in your previous letter._

_All that remains is for me to humbly request you explain what it was in our letter that sparked your curiosity so much ~~since I cannot remember...~~_

_Ever affectionately yours,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. I feel your pain. When I die, I shall haunt the boy who ruined the first pristinely white pair of gloves I ever owned._


	31. Escher and Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and Badassindustries

Dear Miss Emily Saint-Aubert,  
Thank you for your letter. No one has ever called me by anything but my first name so it feels strange to be addressed otherwise and I would not expect it. Thank you for the chocolate. Muriel and I had never had it before. You are very kind to sign yourself my friend. My behaviour when we danced at Lord Strahd’s I am sure would not warrant this title. I am not the same as I was then though that is the sort of thing people say and you have no reason to believe it. And then again I am the same as well. When we found out that you are meant to drink the chocolate and then drank it it reminded me of all the things Barovia does not have which was something that I spent most of my time thinking about when I was young. Lord Strahd did not have those things either though for a time it seemed he might. It makes no difference to me if you believe my supposed reformation except that you wrote in such a friendly manner and when Everard speaks of you it is as someone who shares our manners and sometimes delicate sensibilities. But I think he forgets I know nothing of the manners of Faerun or even of the aristocratic manners of my own country having learned all of what I know from Lord Strahd whose manners are not like those of the rest of the world (I think). .So if you write to me sharing in his belief that we are alike in our breeding I can only say that I may disappoint you both because I am not in truth so well-bred as either of you and also because of what I said before about not being so much different from the man you encountered at Lord Strahd’s as you hope or assume. But if this is no impediment to you I welcome continued correspondence if you so desire it because in truth I do not have many people to talk to if you and Everard and Muriel intend to continue at your present pace of letter writing and as they both speak often of eventual reunions it seems I will have to get to know you sooner or later.

  
[the following lines are written in a slightly different shade of ink, as if the letter was left partially written for some time.]

I have debated if I should indeed send this and have decided to do so. I apologise if anything in it is amiss. I apologise also for the clumsiness of my phrasing, I find it very frustrating and yet I cannot seem to remedy it except I suppose through practise. I have never corresponded by letter before. With respect, Escher

PS Everard and Muriel have not seen this letter.

* * *

_ Dear Escher, _

_ For newer acquaintances such as we are, it would be customary to address each other as Mr Antakov and Miss St Aubert, but since we have decided to be friends, we may dispense with the formalities and call each other by our first names. _

_ I am sorry to say Lord Strahd was entirely deficient in manners. In that regard, I can tell you that Barovian aristocratic manners are modelled only be a very fair few and if you manage to keep from grinning frantically you have already surpassed a quarter of the Barovian gentlemen I’ve met. Baron Kolyanovich or Baron Krezkov would be proper examples of noble manners in Barovia, I believe. In general, elegance paired with kindness will always be indistinguishable from decorous manners and I believe you have command of both of those abundantly. _

_ I would likewise caution you not to believe Everard a model of Faerunien politeness. I believe he is fully capable of being exactly that, but he takes delight in seeing how much he can get away with. But I suppose you would know that more than I. He did so immediately take a liking to you… _

_ Escher, one must not confuse breeding with birth. Strahd had the latter, but was painfully lacking in the first. Birth is a matter of circumstance, breeding is something we all must strive for with kindness, politeness and compassion. And even then, I have met persons of exquisite breeding who nonetheless have hearts as cold and uncaring as a frozen abyss. _

_ As for believing you altered from the day we met, I can only say you were a lovely dance partner and the sole pleasant person in a party of murderous wretches. I do not know what horrors you encountered in your time in Castle Ravenloft, but as someone frequently locked up in castles I would like to tell you that the things one has been forced to suffer for survival do not define us. _

_ I believe you have chosen to be good. Whether you see this as a recent transformation or an enduring innate characteristic is immaterial to me. You have chosen to do good, so I will be glad to call you my friend. _

_ I am glad you both enjoyed the hot chocolate. Raisa and I have sent some chocolate bonbons to Vallaki too, do make sure to persuade Everard to share, they’re my favourites. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Emily _

_ P.s. none of our friends will see this letter, unless you wish to show it to them. _

_ P.p.s. on second thought, alluding to Everard we correspond might drive him mad with curiosity. Do keep my letters from him, I would like to see how long it takes for him to cave and beg us tell him what we’re saying about him… _


	32. Everard to Emily and Raisa and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine, Badassindustries and Pioup

Dear Raisa,

I sense some irritation in your latest missive. Tempted though I am to suggest that _clearly_ I have hit upon something in my curiosity, I will let the matter rest. 

When are you coming back to Barovia? There are surely some ghosts for you to stab here. Did we ever find that windmill? I think we do technically own it...

Your fond friend,

Everard, Lord V.

  
  
  


* * *

Dearest Emily,

Apologies for conjuring unhappy memories, though it _did_ all work out fine (and possibly even for the best. My control over her ladyship’s gifts only grows, and I have discovered some delightful new abilities). 

I am delighted by your generosity, and will save the champagne to christen our new home, once I am more assured Lady Wachter will not have us killed on sight upon entering Vallaki. I am happy to regale your friends with tales of your daring at any time, and permit you to disclose to them precisely who in the party was most given to fainting spells. 

Why, perhaps your great-great-whatsit is wailing and gnashing his teeth in envy at your courage and splendid deeds. Jealous, perhaps, that the most famous and illustrious Saint-Aubert is now quite certain to be you. Do see in your research if he erected any massive statues of himself-- a sure sign of a gentleman hoping very much to be remembered as greater than he really was. 

As for your letter to Muriel, you were nothing more than a more effusive version of your usual delightful and complimentary self. And as for the secret I withheld from you, I shall put it like this: perhaps we did not need to leave Krezk to find ourselves a wolf pack after all. Or did you refer to something else? 

It becomes clearer and clearer to me that I frankly require your presence here in Barovia. This state of affairs will not do. I’m trying to grow out my hair and no one will give me a straight answer about how it looks. 

Yours in a state of great aesthetic uncertainty, 

Everard, Lord V. 

PS I will duel that boy for you. 

PPS Escher wrote to you? 

* * *

_My dear Everard,_

_With every new letter I receive I am indeed increasingly certain my presence is required in Barovia. Not only for the sake of your hair and the new fashions you will set in your salon, but also ~~to make you talk~~ because I feel it might be in my power to smooth over certain difficulties._

_Not quite yet though. Idyll-en-Forêt has only just begun to feel like home again. ~~Though I am afraid Raisa may not feel the same way…~~ I am anticipating my friend Fiona’s visit just in time for my birthday, she’ll be staying with us some days I hope. You’d like her, she shares a lot of your amusements._

_I thank you very much for your permission, I shall certainly make use of it. Felicity in particular could do with hearing that the Noble Lord Vaquelin is not always indomitable. Maud and I have had to stop her from running off to Barovia once already, I am afraid she may be a little too impressed with the tales we told._

_My, my Everard, you certainly are free in your praise this letter. Is it possibly to draw my attention away from the subject of marriage? In any case, I do not believe my forbear did anything more illustrious than oppress the spirits of his children and perhaps fight in a few border skirmishes. No Strahd-killer was he, so perhaps you may be right and it is jealousy after all. ~~Do you think Raisa might like it if I erect a statue of her?~~_

_I am extremely glad to hear the letter was not so very scandalous after all. ~~But what in it caught your interest thus strongly?~~ If you mean what I think you mean about the Baron and Baroness that is certainly extremely interesting. And all that fuss about the gates too… Keep that information close, I think it will be quite useful in re-shaping Barovia into a more pleasant place._

_I have never had a brother to duel for my honour, the offer is most heartwarming to me. I am sure growing your hair out would become you very well. If you remain uncertain, have ~~Escher~~ someone draw a portrait so I can judge for myself._

_Similarly, I cannot get anyone to be interested in my attempts to redecorate my private apartments. I thought perhaps a different wallpaper in the bedroom, but Raisa still professes to have no opinions on it. It was only after an unreasonable amount of effort that I could get her to help me pick the bed furnishings._

_Yours in fashion and politics,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. It is of no concern of yours whether or not Escher and I are frequent correspondents. You write to Raisa frequently, don’t you? ~~Half the time she does not let me read your correspondence. Were you the one who sent her that package?~~_

* * *

Dear Everard, 

Are you settled in Vallaki yet? Did Fiona Watcher mention the silvered longsword at all? Because I don’t think I’m giving this one back. 

I actually hope we might be coming some time soon, I’m getting curious about those improvements Muriel and you are making. (And I think the ghost doesn’t like me.)

I don’t quite know what to do with myself to be honest. Quiet and boring is good, I suppose.

Your friend, 

Raisa.

[hastily added at the last minute:]

PS: I’m not angry, I just don’t know what to tell you.


	33. Escher to Emily and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and Badassindustries

Dear Emily,  
Thank you for your guidance in manners of etiquette. You are very correct to suggest that Everard’s example is perhaps not the one that you would give to judge by your advice. But then again Barovia is not Faerun and while we are here perhaps we must be content to make our own way-- We can be the makers of manners (this is something Everard said, I believe it is a quotation but I am not sure what from). I think there is not a clear category socially speaking for a former vampire and Everard has alluded to the fact that this might also be said of half-elves as well. Rahadin was the only elf I have ever known and he was insufferable and generally unpleasant so I am inclined to believe that this is so. Everard is lately very keen to devise his own, more pleasant social rules in anticipation of our perhaps moving to Vallaki. I begin to understand that the Lady to whom he so often refers is the present source of his powers and I think he believes that doing this will please her but I expect you know much more of this matter than I do. I cannot tell if your reference to being captive in castles is metaphorical or literal. I caution you not to give me too much credit. While I have many reasons to regret my choices, I cannot pretend that I turned to Lord Strahd to survive though in some ways it did feel that way at the time. I look forward to the chocolate. Everard can from time to time be induced to share. Muriel will enjoy it as well I am sure. I gather it is customary to share the details of one’s daily life in such correspondence but I cannot imagine that is of any interest to you.  
Yours sincerely,  
Escher

* * *

_~~My dear Escher,~~ _

__

_~~Everard’s extended family is not a model of modern thought and~~ _

_My dear Escher,_

_I was delighted to receive your letter. You are certainly right that in setting up your salon in Vallaki you will be the ones setting the example of elegant fashion and manners. It is then also your duty to make that example a good one. Personally, I would suggest introducing a more broad mindset that discourages gawking at people merely because they look a little different than what is common ~~or happen to have horns.~~_

_When you say Everard believes His Lady will be pleased with your decamping to Vallaki, do you mean he speaks with her regularly? How does he seem? His usual charming self, or more frantic, or perhaps far more indolent and charming?_

_The castle captivity is quite literal, I’m afraid. I have spent quite some time being held in a tower against my will. Had Count Morano the command of those dark magics Lord Strahd employed, I might still have been there now._

_The fact that you are so reluctant to let me believe you are a good man is a sign that you have thought extensively on what makes a person good. You may find yourself lacking, but that, I’m afraid, is the mortal experience. We strive to be good and on occasion, briefly achieve it._

_Escher, I could hardly call myself your friend if I wasn’t interested in the goings on of your life! I did not include the account of my recent days for fear of boring you with talk of people you have never met, but please feel free to relate anything of our mutual acquaintances or the ways you spent your days. Muriel says you taught her to play Chess, though she has not quite grasped that groundlessly accusing people of cheating isn’t a very well-mannered thing to do. (If you’ll allow me, might I suggest buying Muriel some small token of goodwill? She is excessively pleased to receive anything shiny.)_

_Do tell me of the way you occupy your time. Everard tells me you are a bard. Do you play an instrument?_

_Your friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. Everard has already asked once whether we correspond. I have responded it is no business of his, so he’s sure to be drowning in curiosity by now. Next he asks, I might imply we have been corresponding from the very moment I left Barovia. He does like to tease me and I am so pleased to have finally found a way to tease him back..._


	34. Unfinished items on the desk of Emily St Aubert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

_Unfinished items found on the desk of Emily St Aubert:_

_My dear Philine,_

_I believe you omitted some facts about that champagne, namely that the lovely pink colour was achieved by mixing in some sort of strong alcoholic liqueur. I will never forgive you and expect to see you for lunch tomorrow._

* * *

_[ a pencil sketch of a design for some armour that, while elegant, would be entirely impractical.]_

* * *

_To the Martikovs,_

_I hope you are all well, I hear from Muriel that the rebuilding is coming along nicely. Since my return home, I have taken a more active interest in the vineyard that belongs to my estate and I had some questions about the volume of wine you manage to produce with a relatively small crop. Is it the variety of grape, or do you treat the peel or mixture differently?_

_The Martins, who take care of the vineyard, ask me to start a professional correspondence with you on their behalf. They wish me to inform you that this year, their alcoholic fermentation is going smoothly and that they're keeping a close eye on it. Mrs Martin and her wife have separately and together spoken to me extensively about the fermentation process. They tell me the density is going down from around one thousand to nine hundred. They also tell me this is the desired result. (I hope you understand what this means because I do not). They similarly inquire how this year’s batch of wines is treating you, now two of the gems have been restored._

* * *

_[a half-worked out family tree of the St Auberts with notes like ‘died in a racing accident??’_ _or ‘disappeared completely??’ next to the deathdates]_

* * *

_My dear Fiona,_

_I look forward to your visit immensely, ~~but I must once more caution you~~_

_~~When you are here, could you perhaps explain something my friend Everard said to me~~ _

_~~I’m afraid I keep on having to restart this letter, I’m not quite sure what to say~~ _

_Remember that Philine is not to be trusted_

* * *

_ Menu (provisional) _

  * _Seasonal Garden Soup_
  * _Twice-baked Mushroom soufflé with spring onion_
  * _~~Beef~~ Mrs Goddard, I am sorry to say certain dishes will be off the menu until I no longer associate them with dining with a vampire. Please substitute with any of Raisa’s favourites, I do believe you know them all much better than I do by now._
  * _Faerunien Meringue with cream_



* * *

_Dear Maya ~~Utkin~~?,_

_I write to you because I have found myself in need of your counsel. It has come to my attention that I do not know Raisa’s birthday or if she even likes to celebrate such a thing._

_Furthermore, I am hesitant when it comes to gift giving. I remember how fond Raisa was of that little dog we found in Barovia. ~~I think she spoke of it after the party. Do~~ you think she might like it if I gave her a dog?_

* * *

_[a few lines of poetry, crossed out severely]_


	35. Everard to Emily and Raisa and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine, Badassindustries and Pioup

Dearest Emily,

Are the furnishings of your bed of any direct interest or relevance to Raisa? I ask as a brother. Should I be inquiring after her intentions? ~~please i’ve been wondering for weeks and it’s killing me~~

I am very glad to hear your home is beginning to feel comfortable to you again. Of course you should remain there as long as it makes you happy to do so. 

As for the interest of your friends, they are naturally always welcome to visit-- Barovia is really ~~almost~~ very safe these days! The other night Escher and I went strolling outside after dark and the twig blights that set upon us really did not seem to have their hearts in it at all. If your friends do come, I would be glad to regale them with tales of your courage in person. I will endeavour to keep the stories of my own contributions concise and tedious, but it’s really not my fault that I’m so terribly interesting. I think it’s the horns. 

But, Miss Saint-Aubert… are you suggesting I should bribe Baron K?! 

Escher of course may write to whomever he pleases, I only thought it strange he did not mention it. ~~What would he keep from~~

Apologies for the rather short missive, Muriel and I have some _terribly_ bad ideas to enact. 

Your loving friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

  


* * *

  


Dear Raisa,

You’re keeping my letters from Emily now? How wicked of you. 

The longsword specifically has not come up, but I assume that is only because Lady W’s list of our crimes against her is now so long, it has entirely slipped her mind. We are not settled, and I have half a mind to write to Clara to ask for her help in the matter, but I would rather spare myself the inevitable lecture. You know, sometimes I think Clara doesn’t wholly approve of me, for all that I am sure she is naturally irresistibly charmed by me and does indeed have a deep well of fondness for me somewhere at the bottom of her shiny, pure little paladin’s heart. Oh, now _there’s_ a notion for a poem: a star-crossed warlock and paladin, kept apart only by her virulent loathing of everything he does and stands for. 

Maybe you _should_ keep this particular letter from Emily, as I must ask: why not consider adventuring again? I know you and Emily are devoted to one another-- just _how_ devoted, a gentleman must not ask-- but she would not wish you to be unhappy. Or worse, bored. One must find pleasure where one can, you know. What else is life for? 

Emily’s estate is, I believe, not far from Baldur’s Gate, and there is always plenty of trouble going on there. Or perhaps you could go about ridding the local stately homes of their ghosts and shadows. That would surely be simple enough to have you home for supper every night. 

Devotion need not only take the form of passivity and servitude (really, I think this misunderstanding is why so many clerics are so very dour-- Calliope excepted, of course). In fact, speaking of Clara, paladins really do have the right idea about it all, it seems to me: one may honor their subject of devotion through activity, through venturing forth, through finding amusement and happiness in their name. Is that not what any good ~~girlfriend~~ friend would want from you? 

~~Why must we so disdain pleasure? I find myself quite returned to my old skepticism about our dear Godfrey’s position. There is no question that _some_ of the beings in the Amber Temple were wholly evil and deserved to be locked away, but by what logic do we count the Lady of Delights amongst that number? Is the world any worse for her liberation, or was she not in fact essential to our overthrow of Lord S? It sounds, quite frankly, like the decision of stodgy old clerics who read too many books and spoke to too few people. I exhort you to follow your heart, find what delights you, take _pleasure_ in ~~[the handwriting, which had grown rather frantic, stops abruptly in a blot. The excision of the paragraph is hasty and obvious.]

Apologies, I tipped my ink, but I know your feelings about wasted paper. 

Maybe it is only a case of being patient. I would be very surprised indeed if whatever adventurous spirit brought Emily to Barovia in the first place does not someday-- or very soon-- return to her, and perhaps you then can set out together. 

I would apologise for my presumption in offering this advice, but you know I am nothing if not

your impertinent friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

PS Listen, are you sleeping with her or not? 

* * *

_Emily and Raisa reply to Everard_

_My dear Everard,_

_Of course I want Raisa to have a vested interest in the estate, I want this to be her home too! ~~Why are you asking me about Raisa’s intentions when you could be asking her? I don’t-~~_

_I would like to remind you that my proficiency with a crossbow was decidedly extra-curricular and not something taught at Mme Augustin’s. We have seen what Barovia does to young women and I do not believe Strahd’s death alone cured all ills (though in Felicity’s case I fear what she might do to Barovia, rather than vice versa). I have not told Felicity you have horns. The gleam in her eye when I described Calliope was warning enough not to share that detail._

_Baron K has been very cordial, I hardly think bribery is needed. Perhaps I was just suggesting that, since you intend to settle longer in Vallaki and Muriel has such visions of how wonderful the land can be, it might prove expedient to gather information such as the secret you referred to. Baron K is, after all, the only remaining power in Barovia that does not owe us a life debt (aside from Lady Watcher of course, ~~who is one of the complications I would like to remove for you~~. I shall write to Stella.)_

_I’m afraid I particularly asked Escher to not share the letters I wrote to him. We have been sharing some of our experiences of Counts. You may imagine it is a dreary subject._

_Everard, does Escher have money? I just realised he may be entirely dependent upon your benevolence-_

[letter left to languish on a desk for a long time]

_My dearest Everard,_

_I have been puzzled by your comment on Raisa's intentions for quite a while. I have left this letter half-written, trying to divine your meaning. But now Raisa and I have talked, truly talked, about her intentions and mine. Dear Everard, thank you so much for bringing it up, my heart feels so much lighter now!_

_For a long time, I've been haunted by the knowledge that Raisa only agreed to stay with me for a little while, that she is made for adventure and heroics. I have tried to show her Idyll-en-Forêt could be her home too, introducing her to my friends and asking her to help with choosing the improvements. I felt, if only I could make her feel comfortable, she'd stay ~~with me~~._

_If you hadn't asked, we would have gone on like that._

_But now I know for certain that she does not intend to leave me. We will continue on together, because we value our life together very much. I understand a quiet life is not entirely to her liking, but truthfully I am beginning to believe the same might be said for me. The estate will always be there for us to return to, I can bear leaving it easily if I can stay by her side._

_So now I can safely say you do not need to ask Raisa about her intentions. She intends to stay with me, and travel together, and she cherishes our friendship like I do._

_I will be interviewing assistants for the steward and in the meantime I will be writing instructions for the management of the estate in my absence. It will take a while for everything to be in order, and I do not wish to leave before having seen all my friends, but Raisa and I have talked it over and we will be returning to Barovia before the year is out._

_I have also accepted Raisa does not need to care about the pattern of the bed curtains, as long as she is comfortable. I feel like all misunderstandings are cleared up entirely. Clear communication is so very effective in clearing up problems, you really ought to try it._

_Yours, affectionately and happily,_

_Emily St Aubert_

Dear Everard,

You know why I’m keeping your letters from Emily. (I am tempted to give them to her so you can deal with the consequences of your own actions but I am apparently a better person than that.)

Last time I went “adventuring” I ended up stuck in Barovia, and last time I travelled on my own ~~I couldn’t stand being~~ Emily got kidnapped. So no, I don’t think I’ll go to Baldur’s Gate. But I think you’re right on one point (try not to gloat), I need to do something. 

I don’t know why you talk to me of devotion, I’ve never been a very religious person. If anything I’m missing the sense of purpose devotion could give. I think. That’s what was so reassuring about Clara, how sure she was of what to do ~~at first~~. And Clara can’t disapprove of you that much since she hasn’t smote you ~~yet~~. Speaking of which, Everard is everything ok? Your letters are getting… a lot. 

Actually, never mind devotion. This isn’t what this is about. I don’t know the word for it, for choosing to be in each other’s life like that, but that’s what I want to do. 

Your friend,

Raisa.

PS: Well that resolution of yours didn’t keep long, did it. 


	36. Escher to Emily and Emily to Escher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine and Badassindustries

Dear Emily,  
You may recall that the first time I met Everard (and you) he was wearing a raven on his shoulder to dinner and very obviously talked to it throughout the meal, kept making reference to a supposed mutual acquaintance I did not know, and finally burned off a piece of his hair to give to me entirely unprompted.I have no idea whatsoever what constitutes usual behaviour for him and can only say he has only occasionally acted quite as strangely as that.

  
I am very sorry to hear of your captivity and I am very glad it was not repeated at the hands of Lord Strahd. For all his powers he also did not hesitate to employ more simplistic and practical methods of imprisonment. He was no match for you in the end and to judge by the way Everard and Muriel react whenever a letter arrives from >you you would not lack for rescuers should anyone else attempt such a thing.

  
Everard and I will from time to time play music together. He has lent me the use of his violin. I also play the harp and the organ. I began to learn magic because it is only powerful and interesting people who succeed in holding Lord Strahd’s attention but he found that I did not share the natural facility with magic of himself or his other brides and I required instruments to assist me in focusing my spellcasting. Fortunately I had other ways to hold his attention at least for a time.  
I did not need to cheat to beat Muriel at chess.

  
At your advice I gave her my cufflinks. She said she would rather have some of my hair but I declined. I have suggested she take some of Everard’s but I can understand why she does not want to. I was unaware that curly hair appears to grow outwards before it grows down.  
This letter has gotten very long.

  
Yours sincerely,  
Escher

* * *

_Dear Escher,_

_You make a good point. Everard’s normal is not that of other people. Though of course I must admit I have also picked up the habit of speaking to birds, more than just those I suspect of being shapeshifters. Woodland fowl are very kind in listening to laments about the uncertainty of the future, after all._

_I have indeed found I am no longer as friendless and unprotected as I was when Count Morano abducted me the first time. When he tried it again this month Raisa was at my side, sword drawn, before I had to even consider fighting him myself. It is a great happiness to me to know myself surrounded by friends. (Muriel and Everard do indeed have a talent for dispelling boredom at all times. I too, wish I had known them before)._

_I would never suggest ~~you return to labour~~ farm work when your talents so obviously lie with the arts. Harp, organ and violin, that is a truly wonderful array of instruments. I myself play the piano-forte, but I’m afraid I have not practised it in a shamefully long time. My mother played beautifully and I’m afraid I’ve always felt that should she wish me to play like her, she will have to play with me._

_~~You know I’ve always found only those with small, chained minds grow bored with the people who once used to delight them.~~ _

_I’m glad Muriel liked the cufflinks and I am sorry I could not explain her preoccupation with your hair. I have at one point made her a gift of one of my hair ribbons because she coveted the shine of it, but I do not believe she cared much for my hair beyond that. Your account of Everard’s hair amused me greatly. He has written to me about the sorry state of his hair and that he has cut it off in despair. Tell me truly, was it really that bad?_

_Your friend,_

_Emily_

_P.s. I adore long letters._

_P.p.s. Raisa and I are making plans when we can visit you all, is there anything you would like us to bring you?_

_~~P.p.p.s. As long as Everard isn’t talking about changing Barovia into his Lady’s image it’s probably fine…~~ _

* * *


	37. Everard to Emily and Raisa and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eglantine, Badassindustries and Pioup

Dearest Emily and Raisa,

If I may be so bold as to give up the pretense you do not share your letters in addition to your lives… 

I cannot say how pleased I was by your last letters, and all the more pleased to have played some small part in bringing about such a state of amity and understanding between you. I hope you will bear this in mind the next time you feel compelled to comment upon my impertinence, or suggest I do not understand the value of a simple, direct conversation! 

I could suggest the word that  _ I  _ would use for such sentiments as you express, but I will not-- and I promise I do not say this to tease you. Rather, if poetry has taught me anything, it is that there is great beauty in declining to offer definitions for undefinable things-- and also that the magnificence of verse (or perhaps life itself?) lies in the infinite variety of words poets use to all describe the same simple things. One cannot tire of reading poetry about, oh, the springtime-- because there will never be an end of different words for it, written in different pens, by different lights, in different air. Is that not a delightful thought? 

Most of all, I am overjoyed to hear you plan to return to Barovia. Muriel and I will devote ourselves to making things ready for your arrival. If you require references for stewards etc. I have several friends from school whose lives are far more respectable than mine and who I could solicit for suggestions. 

To jointly answer your separate inquiries: 

Emily, I haven’t the slightest notion of Escher’s finances. What a tedious conversation that would be! Particularly when the lot of us found enough gold to last half a lifetime-- particularly in Barovia, where there’s still hardly anywhere to spend it. 

Raisa, you are too right to inquire after my wellbeing-- I ascribe this to your keenly honed soldiers’ sense for trouble. Matters here grew quite dark indeed. Escher informed me that my hair looked ridiculous, and on serious consideration, I was forced to agree. It has been returned to its previous state. However, if you would like a lock of it, there was really a remarkable quantity lying around once Stephania had at me with a pair of scissors. 

I simply cannot be bothered to talk about myself, it bores me. I am too pleased for the both of you. Take pleasure in one another’s company! Who gives a damn what it is called? 

Just don’t neglect to write very soon, too. 

Your devoted friend,

Everard, Lord V. 

* * *

_My dear Everard,_

_Your letter was a delight to receive, what you said about the indefinable really made my heart sing_. [I was... nice. Thank you.] [...Are you sure people don’t tire of poetry about springtime though?] _(Of course they don’t, nobody ever tires of Beauty)_ ~~[Spring makes me sneeze.]~~

_I am so glad to hear you understand the value of direct communication. Am I to understand you have finally fully shared with Escher those things that happened to you in Barovia then?_ [Yes Everard, tell us all about the value of direct communication, please.]

_I only asked about an indelicate subject like finances because I felt it might be very hard for a man who was forced to live on Strahd’s benevolence, to now be forced to live on yours. We must remember he was not born in our circles and might feel the lack of independence keenly._ ~~[I… Emily you realise...]~~

_It is very kind of you to prepare for our arrival, though I fear it may be some time yet until we can actually make the journey. One of my friends from school may be getting married and the search for stewards who are capable of taking direction is not going as well as I had hoped. I would appreciate those suggestions._

_I recently had a lovely dinnerparty where no one was a vampire at all, just my closest friends gathered in honour of Fiona’s visit and my birthday. ~~I generally do not celebrate it, I haven’t since..~~ It has been very lovely to see all my friends get along. Maud and Felicity consider Raisa a settled part of the neighbourhood by now, of course, but Fiona met her for the first time and I was quite delighted to see they had so much to talk about immediately. _[Fiona is— very friendly.] _(I told you she’d adore you! ~~I can’t quite remember when, but I distinctly remember telling you she’d like you…)~~_ [Yes. Yes you did.]

_Oh, Raisa gave me the most lovely scarf, I am wearing it right now, so very soft and warm. She’s such a lovely friend._ {an embarrassed scribble, if a scribble can be embarrassed.}

_By the by, have you heard from Calliope or Ezmeralda lately? I haven’t heard from her in a while and though they are both so very capable, I am a little bit concerned. Perhaps you could ask the Martikovs to use their sending stone to check?_

_When we do visit Barovia, it would be lovely to be able to stay somewhere that isn’t an inn (lovely as Muriel’s Vallaki relations are). ~~I don’t think I’ll be able to get a good night of sleep in that place ever again.~~ I look forward to visiting your new place very much._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Emily St Aubert_

  
  


Dear Everard,

Why do rich people's houses have so many ghosts in them? _(it’s called ancestral history)_ I’ve been running around Emily’s friends’ estates stabbing them. Apparently not everyone is as considerate toward their late great-great-something as Emily is. _(Raisa is getting quite a name for herself in the neighbourhood, it’s remarkable how many people have been hiding haunted artifacts in their attics. And they all apparently need a brave knight to come and save them.)_ (I’m sure they taught you about the difference between a mercenary and a knight in that fancy school you went, Emily. And I can barely ride a horse.) 

I hope everything is alright and you’re not doing anything to worry Muriel.

Your friend, 

Raisa.

_[written just before the letter was sealed]_

_(P.s. Everard, could you please let Ismark know I wish to speak with him? As foremost ruler of the nation's capital, it should be in his power to bestow knighthoods, shouldn’t it?)_


	38. Legal advice for Everard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries, esquire

Bennet & Fairfax & Smith, Attorneys at Law,

Milord,

We write to you at the referral of Miss St Aubert, on the occasion of your patronage by the vestige known as Shami-Amourae, the Lady of Delights (Hereafter: “Patroness”). We understand this patronage came about in a verbal contract, which, though entered upon under coercive circumstances, was fully agreed to. The requested legal advice therefore centers around the instance of bodily possession that took place in the prison known as ‘The Amber Temple’.

On the matter of law

Non-consensual possession of a living body is generally classified as theft and insult to sentient dignity. However, in the instance of the possession taking place within the boundaries of an mutually agreed upon relationship between a devotee and a higher planar entity or “god”, circumstances may dictate that the possession was, as a matter of law, justified even when not verbally agreed with.

It is our understanding that you wish to break this connection to the Patroness, on the grounds of incompatibility and unlawful possession. In this matter we could assist you further by examining the extensive caselaw that centers around (un)lawful possession within a mutually agreed upon (patron) relationship. Should you be in possession of a record of the exact words this would be exceedingly helpful in proving no offer of bodysharing was made.

Should you wish to consult on this matter with local attorneys, we can recommend to our honoured colleagues to examine the Pan vs Highchurch cases, as they may provide fruitful in the matter of boundaries to body modification, which we understand has also been one of the elements that soured the relationship with your Patroness.

We hope to be able to assist you further,

Cordially

E. Bennet, esquire


	39. From the desk of Emily St Aubert (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

**_From the desk of Emily St Aubert (pt. II)_ **

_My dear Izek,_

_I hope you are well and enjoying the sunlight. I may be coming to Barovia before the year is out and I expect to hear only good reports about you. I hope you've been good to your brother and polite to at least one person a day._

_Have you found a worthwhile way to spend your time? I may need your assistance in negotiating with Lady Watcher when I arrive, it seems she has not yet recognised the expediency of going with these brighter, sunnier times._

_Here all is... I shall not say well, for the unpleasant associations we both have of that phrase, but all is certainly happy._

* * *

_[a watercolour drawing of a raven with blue-tipped feathers, with the question “was this you??”_ _written and then crossed out again]_

* * *

_My dearest Raisa,_

_Do not worry if I am not here when you return from your walk, Fiona arrived in a dress decidedly out of fashion and Maud and I have taken her out shopping to remedy the situation immediately. Do not worry, I have learned my lesson and am taking my crossbow. (Fiona was decidedly impressed). We might be a long time, since Fiona said she’d only endure a shopping trip if we’d take her out for lunch after and treat her to all the gossip. Hopefully this way we’ll have gotten all the reminiscing out of the way by the time we all have dinner together. I am so eager for her to meet you!_

_See you tonight!_

_Emily_

* * *

_[A gentlewoman’s guide to Winegrowing, open on the chapter on fermentation, with handwritten notes and questions next to it]_

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_I have returned from Barovia. Should you have noticed the cessation of my letters, I apologise. Barovia had, until lately, nothing in the way of a postal service and its borders were closed by a magical mist. But now I have returned, although I intend to revisit Barovia again as soon as I can._

_~~I would like to introduce you to~~ _

_~~It is my birthday today. My friends will be joining me for dinner.~~ _

_The estate is doing well, I am renovating some of the cottages and taking an interest in the production of its wines. I am endeavouring to be all you intended me to be, when you left Idyll-en-Forêt in the care of Father and I._

_~~I am much happier now I am no longer alone~~ _

_~~Did you know something of the future, that you hid yourself away from the world?~~ _

_~~Don’t you miss--~~ _

* * *

Hey Em?

I think I saw your soldier coming in just now while you were changing your bonnet for the shopping trip. I know you warned me, but couldn’t you have warned me?!

Just wow.

You’re going to have some explaining to do, young miss!

F

* * *

[ Left on Emily’s writing desk, to be found after her party: a brown paper package containing a scarf. It’s not really Emily’s style, but it’s knitted in a delicate pattern and the yarn is soft and dyed a deep blue. A note is pinned to it:

To avoid attention from passing vampires. 

Love, Raisa.]


	40. Escher to Emily

Dear Emily,   
It was that bad. Matters are now improved.   
You are very kind to offer to bring things from beyond Barovia. I am hardly sure what to ask that would not inconvenience you. You likely know better than I what specifically Barovia lacks.   
It really is very strange to talk to birds if you are not a druid, and perhaps even then.   
I believe I understand the meaning of your questions about Everard better than I suggested in my last letter. We only obliquely discuss the question of his patroness. My impression is that he considers it a private matter and does not discuss it with Muriel either. However, he has told me she is fond of me which I suppose is preferable to the alternative. Beyond that it is surely not my place to speculate. Though I will say that I have heard tales of warlocks who were in continual conflict with their patrons, having pledged a price for power they did not sufficiently understand before being asked to pay it. This does not strike me as the case with Everard. I cannot really distinguish between things he does in hopes of pleasing his patroness and things he does of his own volition. I believe his interests very naturally align with hers. He no longer studies as much as he did when we first came to the vineyard and that I believe was partly at her urging but I cannot complain of it because his locking himself away like that was terribly boring.   
Despite my experiences I see no inherent shame in seeking the support of beings more powerful than oneself. Others must be of my mind, or else there would be no warlocks.I suppose this is my way of suggesting you do not need to worry.   
I wish you well on your journey if we do not correspond again before it begins. Sincerely,  
Escher


	41. Everard to Emily and Raisa and Emily's reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Eglantine and Badassindustries

Dearest Emily and Raisa,

Escher knows as much about our adventures as has seemed interesting to share. You are very concerned about his familiarity with this subject! Perhaps I shall leave it to you to tell the story when you arrive, as the topic appears to interest you so much. 

You are very kind to be concerned about him, but I hope you will not let the matter trouble you too greatly. I believe Escher shares my feeling that it is rude to refuse generosity-- and indeed, it is most polite to accept it enthusiastically. ~~What is a gentleman without a few debts?~~

I have written to my good friend Parsifal, who will be so bold as to send you the names of stewards he employed when ~~fleeing the country with his mistress~~ seeing to certain affairs abroad. ~~They’re married now, it’s fine!~~ His wife is exceedingly clever, you should seek out her acquaintance if you wish. ~~She can certainly explain the comments I made a few letters ago.~~

The happiest of birthdays! I shall scold you more vigorously for failing to inform me of the date when I see you, but for now, a gift of several bolts of Vistani-woven fabrics should shortly follow this letter. I hope you like them. The one that is not at all suitable for your coloring is, of course, for Raisa. I am so glad to hear she is impressing your friends. (Raisa, I said it before and I’ll say it again, you really ought to go into business as an aristocratic ghost hunter…) 

No word from Calliope, though as she is off in the wilds, this does not surprise me. I shall suggest Davian use his sending stone and tell you what we hear, though he is presently away from the vineyard and Muriel has forbidden me from sneaking into bedrooms, so I’ll have to wait until he has returned to use it.

My correspondence with Lady Wachter grows increasingly vitriolic, but she has begun repeating insults, so I think I am near to wearing her down and will, with luck, have a very fine house for you to stay in when you come. 

I _never_ worry Muriel! 

However, I… think you will have to ask Muriel to write to Ismark. Actually, if you need to send word to any of the barons, you’d really better go through her. 

Your devoted friend,

Everard, Lord V.

* * *

_My dear Everard._

_I have received your friend’s recommendations and I am very grateful for them, I am sure this will speed up the interviewing process considerably. I have not yet had the pleasure of speaking to your friend’s wife, though Mr Parsifal himself seemed surprised I expressed a wish to be acquainted to her. I fear she may not have been into society very much._

_I thank you for your permission to share our experiences with Escher. As it frequently keeps either Raisa or myself awake at night, you may imagine it is indeed a topic that catches our interest._

_I have been much occupied with my dressmaker from the moment your lovely gift arrived. The Vistani truly are masters when it comes to woven colours. To my surprise I have found one of the patterns you sent me closely matches one shown in the portrait of my great-great-grandmother, so I have taken my sartorial inspiration from her and am attempting to get my dressmaker to blend modern fashions with my ancestor’s style._

_Raisa has been a sweetheart and allowed me to order her a new outfit from the fabric meant for her too. I was thinking a coat in the style Ezmeralda wears would become her very well_ _._

_Fiona has left us already, since she received a pressing invitation from a young widow of her acquaintance who was in need of what succour and support Fiona can bring her. She really is too sweet, keeping the poor woman company through such hard times as losing her venerable husband. The only comfort the grieving widow has is that her husband was of quite an advanced age and that he left her well-provided for. I’m sure they loved each-other very much, it’s such a sad business._

_Fiona did, however, endeavour to delicately explain to me what you meant in your letter so long ago when you spoke of “intimacies that have little to do with love”. I’m sure I haven’t blushed so much since Muriel first handed me her underthings. ~~Fiona is the only one who ever speaks to me of such things.~~ She had a great deal to say about the subject, some of which have left me in a state of profound confusion. I believe I now understand what you were trying to say, ~~even if I do not believe that what you meant is the truth.~~_

_~~I understand now your demurral when I brought up marriage and I do apologise. My only concern is I will trust your words when you say this is the nature of the relationship you desire to have with Escher. You thought it foolish of me, perhaps, to not know the kind of intimacies one might share with another. I think I have a better understanding now.~~ _

_My dear Everard, I do apologise for pressing you about a marriage when I now understand that is not at all the nature of your relationship with Escher. I am beginning to see that closeness or intimacy need not always result in a marriage, even between eligible gentlemen and ladies. I have been brought up to believe marriage the only possible avenue for a lady to experience such intimacy, Fiona has kindly reminded me that I have long known that was not the truth._

_I admit I have a lot to think about. Fiona also said she was going to talk to Raisa. I cannot imagine what about, since I am fairly sure Raisa was already in possession of the information I just learned. I now quite see why Raisa was reluctant to explain your comments. ~~For some reason, she has seen fit to hug me more often after Fiona left.~~ All these things are so very unladylike to discuss and even now I realise how indelicate it is to write to you about it. If you had not professed yourself my brother I never would have dared._

_I would close this letter with some cheerful talk of the estate or our mutual friends, but I’m afraid my mind is occupied with other things. I hope you are well and all our friends in Barovia are too._

_Yours in affection and confusion,_

_Emily St Aubert_


	42. Avery and Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Guineamania and Badassindustries

Dear Miss St Aubert,

VAMPIRES!

Avery

P.S. Apparently one word would not be enough to convey my meaning and so I merely want to state my outrage. I have heard two rumours: one that you have had dealings with vampires, two that you declined a count which must mean you have declined a vampire count hence my outrage! Tell me everything and I may forgive you.

* * *

  
  


_My dear Miss Philmont,_

_Rumours must have mistaken matters. I did decline a Count rather forcefully, but the Count in question was entirely mortal. And I have indeed had dealings, if you would like to call them that, with vampires. A vampiric count, or prince, (he did seem to be uncertain whether he be prince, count or lord) in fact. I am sorry to tell you he is no more, as my friends and I were forced to depose him for wanton cruelty, tyranny and frightful rudeness._

_I can tell you one of my friends had a brief liaison with a noble vampire, which I still cannot recommend as he was forced to kill him twice to bring him back in full possession of a mortal soul. Vampires are unpleasant, obsessive and have no regard for proper manners. There are, I believe, none left in Barovia and the country is much better because of it._

_I remember your bravery that horrid day Felicity was lost to us very fondly, but I must caution you that even your axe (I cannot remember if it was confiscated but surely it must have been) will not be enough, should a vampire decide you are to be its next meal._

_I have seen a young lady in the thrall of vampires (and I myself have for a full day been under the vampire’s charm) ~~and everyday I thank the fates that I did not have to forcibly end~~ and it is a most unpleasant experience._

_Do you remember that frightful ghost we encountered, the one who was rightfully murdered by his bride on their wedding day because he had kept her cruelly locked up? Count Strahd was far worse and he very much deserved what he got, just before he could marry poor Ireena._

_He had very little sense of style, was extremely deficient in manners and had command of not one jot of kindness or compassion. His death was a gift to us all._

_Turning away from such grave matters, I wanted to ask you if the rumours I heard of your striking a bargain with some higher dark power were true. I hope not, but if they are, do you perhaps know a safe way to break such a bargain? If you do, I may tell you about the vampire I danced with in exchange for this information._

_Yours,_

_Emily St Aubert_

* * *

Dear Miss St Aubert,

It almost seems like you are trying to dissuade me from my life’s work to be seduced by a dashing undead but that could not be the case and so I must be mistaken. Your adventures seem so exciting and glamourous and I have noted your blatant bribery and will make that deal with my entire being at the end of this letter.

It does pain me to see that your dealings with the nefarious and the infernal have not been as I had always dreamt but there is still time. My dealings have been nothing but pleasant. It seems the true effort for your friend was to bring him back, surely it would have been less effort just to be taken by the bite himself? But each to their own. I’m sure the Darling Miss Emily St Aubert would have had something to do with reforming a noble vampire to be in full possession of his manners, for that of course is not something which can remain so.

I do often think back to that day where I first met my trusty axe (although it has had such an upgrade since then but that is an entirely different story) and have truly resigned myself to maybe the rightfully dead should be left alone to their pitiful wallowing and it seems that this Strahd did not deserve his title and if anyone is beyond schooling from one of Madam Augustin’s best then it is surely a lost cause.

I believe my benefactor would be offended with being described as a higher dark power but at least generally it seems rumours of my doings have made it to you in more truthful state than you claim rumours of your doings have reached me. I would not know why one such as myself or your friend would want to break such a deal but I am afraid if there is not such a finishing cause in the contract they would most likely need to take more drastic measures. But at least in my experience it is a minor loss ~~only some missing time and some less than pleasant memories~~ to fulfil the requirements outlined in the deal and the power and experience gained from it is not to be dismissed so easily.

Generally if they are still in possession of their mortal soul then trading something for more supreme powers than the previous benefactor would maybe work. However with your discussion of resurrections, if the deal is linked to the mortal souls then ~~maybe someway of cleansing the soul, another death maybe or becoming something far worse~~ I’m afraid you may have to go to someone more senior. Or of course there is the aim to become so powerful you could defeat or trap the offending patron but that is not the most subtle of aims. I hope this limited information from my readings helps your friend and I look forward to hearing your stories and if you have any true thrill seeking stories to share with me for an experiment I would appreciate it.

Your friend,

Avery


	43. Emily's last letter to Raisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Badassindustries

~~_ Raisa, my dearest, _ ~~

~~_ My dear Raisa, _ ~~

~~_ I am sorry I have been so withdrawn lately. I have had so much to think about and no one to share my thoughts with but you and I just could not find a way to speak my thoughts out loud to you. Letters have always come easy to me, so I thought perhaps in writing my thoughts might become clearer. _ ~~

~~_ I feel _ ~~

~~_ When you said you would not leave my side it meant the world to me. _ ~~

~~_ My dearest Raisa, _ ~~

~~_ Despite all the horrors we've seen, the day I met you is the luckiest of my life. I am so grateful you agreed to come home with me. I hope you count my home as your own. I hope we may long share it. _ ~~

~~_ You know, when we attended that wedding I was for the first time thinking about my own wedding as more than a far off certainty. And suddenly I did not know anymore what my future was going to be. I’ve always known, but now I could not say. Except that you will be there, I hope. You said you would. _ ~~

~~_ I do not care that our friendship is apparently unconventional. It is ours and it is infinitely dear to me. Your presence in my home has filled my days with delight where otherwise I would have returned to loneliness. I have found in you something I have been missing my entire life. _ ~~

~~_ I still do not know what it is I want to say to you. No etiquette or comportment lesson covers our situation. It was most remiss of Mme Augustin’s not to teach us how to react when one discovers marriage is no longer something one particularly desires, or to communicate why to one’s soldier friend in a manner that does not sound like any sort of proposal. There is no script that explains I do not require a husband as long as I have you to protect me and keep me company. There is no dance or curtsy or table setting that will convey that I still do not understand what separates marriage from love and love from intimacy but that I understand that it is alright that I do not know it. I understand a great deal more of love now than I did before. Everard says there’s no need to put a name to the indefinable. I think he’s right. I’m fond of you and you know it. You care for me so wonderfully. Does anything else really matter? _ ~~

~~_ I shall have to start anew once more. No matter. I think I have figured out what I need to say. _ ~~

__

_ My dearest Raisa, _

__

_ Let's just stab the ghost and go. Our presence is required in Barovia. _

__

_ Let’s go and find a new adventure together. _

__

_ Love, _

_ Your Emily _


End file.
